Влияние душ
by Mashulika
Summary: Он смотрел на личный дневник - на творение, в которое вложил все свои воспоминания и мечты, свое сердце и... душу. Теперь следует отослать его туда, где ему и надлежит быть. Time-travel.
1. Chapter 1

**ВЛИЯНИЕ ДУШ.**

**Название:**Влияние душ

**Автор:** NiaRiver

**Переводчик:** Sidzuka

**Ссылка ****на ****оригинал:**fanfiction.net/s/6832857/1/Influence_of_Souls

**Разрешение ****на ****перевод:** Получено

**Бета/Гамма:** Солнечная Эльфочка (Сиен-Ма)

**Пейринг/главные ****герои:** СБ/ГП.

**Рейтинг****:**НЦ-17

**Жанр****:** Romance

**Тип:** Слеш

**Размер:**Миди

**Статус:**Закончен

**Дисклеймер:** Все права у Дж.Роулинг

**Аннотация:**Он смотрел на личный дневник - на творение, в которое вложил все свои воспоминания и мечты, свое сердце и... душу. Теперь следует отослать его туда, где ему и надлежит быть. Time-travel.

**Предупреждения:** Затрагиваются взрослые темы, поскольку фанфик содержит в себе пикантные подробности, и с каждой главой их будет становиться все больше. Также предупреждаю, что это слэш-фик, поскольку главный пейринг — Сириус/Гарри; Дамбигад, не самые светлые Гермиона, Рон и Джинни; а также предупреждение — Темный Гарри, поскольку он будет гораздо жестче канонного персонажа.

**От ****переводчика:** смерть второстепенных персонажей, мпрег.

**Переведено ****на ****Фест ****"В ****честь ****Дня ****Слешера" ****СФ. ****Тема: ****«****Одно**** дыхание ****на ****двоих». **

**ВЛИЯНИЕ ДУШ.**

**Часть первая.**

**Где-то в будущем... **

Он смотрел на личный дневник - на творение, в которое вложил все свои воспоминания и мечты, свое сердце и... душу. Красивая тетрадь в переплете из красной кожи и с изящным золотым замочком сбоку. «Дневник» - красовалось большими золотыми буквами на обложке. А с обратной стороны, внизу, более мелкими золотистыми буковками выбито: «Флориш и Блоттс, 1993».

Гриффиндорские цвета и соответствующая дата. Все для того, чтобы не возникло подозрений. Не то, чтобы они могли возникнуть, учитывая количество наложенных чар, но предосторожность лишней не бывает.

Заклинания для очарования и притягивания жертвы. Заклинания, предотвращающие возникновение подозрений и побуждающих довериться содержимому. Заклинания, отвлекающие внимание всех, кроме цели. Настолько сильные защитные заклинания, что, за исключением тех, кому разрешен доступ, всем остальным понадобиться разрушитель заклятий, чтобы открыть тетрадь. И, конечно же, самое главное: заклинания, сделавшие дневник тем, чем он и был в настоящий момент... сделавшие его хоркруксом.

Он еще раз вспомнил шокированное выражение лица Гермионы. Вспомнил, как она кричала, когда в ее сторону летел зеленый луч...

Он улыбнулся мрачной, холодной улыбкой при всплывшем в памяти ощущении о полученном удовлетворении. Он и вправду должен был раньше догадаться. Магглорожденная ведьма-первогодка с такими знаниями и способностями? Ха! Маловероятно. Она помогала контролировать Его с момента их встречи, руководя им исподтишка. И Он не чувствовал ни капли сожаления за исполнившуюся месть. К тому же, ее смерть только сыграла Ему на руку - Он должен был убить, чтобы разорвать свою душу.

Он снова посмотрел на книгу, ласково поглаживая обложку - и содрогнулся от ощущения близости и принадлежности, исходящих от собственного хоркрукса. Он не понимал, как Волдеморт смог расстаться с таким количеством «кусочков» и спрятать их все как можно дальше от себя. Это было практически выше Его сил.

Он надеялся, что цель испытает ту же реакцию. Она подтолкнет его к желанию находиться рядом с книгой как можно чаще; писать в ней; и поможет ускорить процесс. Ускорить настолько, что Он снова сможет увидеть _его_.

Теперь, ему оставалось только послать дневник туда, где он и должен быть.

ГП ГП ГП ГП ГП ГП

**Перед пятым курсом... **

Гарри обнаружил покрытую пылью книгу у себя под кроватью в доме Дурслей. Конечно же, он растерялся, задумываясь над тем, откуда ей здесь взяться? Потом мальчик увидел логотип: «Флориш и Блоттс» и выбитую сзади дату. Странно… Он не помнил, чтобы когда-либо покупал там дневник. Но в 1993 году, перед третьим курсом, Поттер провел половину лета в «Дырявом котле», и у него было много возможностей купить книгу во время блужданий по Косой аллее. Так что, скорее всего, Гарри забыл о ней за прошедшие годы. Дневник вполне походил на ту вещь, которую он мог бы купить, поскольку был гриффиндорских цветов: красным с золотом. И почему-то, мальчик чувствовал, что будет _правильно_ хотя бы просто держать его в руках.

А потом Гарри написал в нем.

И дневник ему ответил.

Прошла неделя, прежде чем мальчик снова вытащил книгу из корзины для бумаг, в которую ее засунул. По непонятной причине, несмотря на весь свой страх, Гарри так и не написал о дневнике директору или не попытался избавиться от него более надежным способом. Неизвестный инстинкт говорил мальчику, что он все преувеличивает, что книга не опасна, она — не дневник Риддла. Логика попыталась подавить инстинкт, настаивая на том, что Поттер не воспринимает ситуацию всерьез. Поэтому мальчик решил пойти на компромисс: он будет молчать и держаться на расстоянии от загадочной тетради.

И скорее всего, Поттер сдержал бы молчаливую клятву, если бы не три «НО». Первое: чары книги, что неудержимо влекли его. Второе: кошмары о недавней смерти Седрика и отчаянная _нужда _довериться хоть кому-то. И все усложнялось из-за третьего: отсутствие сов от друзей. От тех, кому мальчик мог доверять. Но это также заставляло Гарри бояться. Бояться, что друзья, как и он сам, винят его в произошедшем, и поэтому не пишут. А это в свою очередь увеличивало потребность довериться хоть кому-то.

Поэтому Гарри обнаружил, что снова открывает дневник, хотя, может, и поступал при этом очень глупо. Золотой замок щелкнул при прикосновении, уловив намерения Поттера. Мальчик окунул перо в чернила, поднес их к странице, и его одолели сомнения. Сорвавшаяся с кончика капля оставила кляксу на пергаменте, а потом исчезла. Гарри понимал, что, скорее всего, не стоит этого делать. Но он отчаянно нуждался в разговоре - и не имело значения, с кем. И поскольку Поттер не собирался делиться секретами с Дадли, то у него оставалась лишь одна возможность.

Гарри решительно коснулся пером пергамента.

И уже в этот раз мальчик не остановился, когда дневник стал отвечать.

ГП ГП ГП ГП ГП ГП

Он открыл глаза и оглядел комнату. Она выглядела очень знакомо, хоть и прошло много времени с того момента, как Он был в ней в последний раз. Вторая спальня в доме номер четыре по Тисовой улице в городке Литтл Уининг графство Сюррей. Он закрыл дневник, теперь бывший невероятно защищенной, но абсолютно бездушной книгой. Из нее получится хороший сувенир.

Его губы растянулись в победной улыбке: душа мальчика наконец-то была полностью поглощена и заменена на Его душу. И тело теперь тоже принадлежало Ему.

Все сработало четко по плану. Мальчик нашел книгу и начал в ней писать, не прислушиваясь к голосу разума. Он запрограммировал дневник таким образом, чтобы тот появился, когда Поттер все еще страдал от увиденной смерти Седрика Диггори и воскрешения Волдеморта. Потом был вынужден отправиться к ненавидящим его родственникам-магглам и оказался отрезан от друзей. Ситуация сделала мальчика эмоционально уязвимым. А значит, легче подпадающим под Его влияние, влияние его Хоркрукса.

Да, Поттер и вправду легко попался. Минимально необходимая связь для временного контроля установилась буквально в первые же дни. Но Он удержался от искушения немедленно завладеть телом и терпеливо ждал - не было острой нужды идти на риск и отпугнуть мальчика, прежде чем ему удастся выиграть битву. К тому же, чем меньше энергии Он тратил на временную одержимость, тем больше ее оставалось для финального удара. И Он нанес его, выиграв бой _гораздо_ быстрее, чем на то рассчитывал, даже с учетом уязвимого эмоционального состояния мальчика.

Он задумался: была ли причина в совместимости их душ? В конце концов, они оба — Гарри Джеймс Поттер.

ГП ГП ГП ГП ГП ГП

Он ощутил их до того, как увидел. Холод, распространившийся по всему телу, высасывающий свет и надежду. А потом показались летевшие по воздуху фигуры в изорванных черных мантиях, двигающихся в их сторону. Он замер на пару секунд, разыгрывая шок и страх, оказавшихся достаточными для того, чтобы Дадли погрузился в свои собственные страхи. А потом Он крикнул двоюродному брату бежать. Он, само собой, прекрасно понимал, что съежившийся на земле ненавистный кузен слишком напуган, чтобы сделать хоть что-то, но Он должен был играть свою роль. Поэтому Гарри развернулся и побежал, как будто ожидая, что Дадли последует за ним. И эта будет именно та история, которой Он собирался придерживаться, если его спросят. Он думал, что Дадли бежит следом за ним. _Честно_!

ГП ГП ГП ГП ГП ГП

К нему наведались авроры с вопросами. И мальчик действительно выдал им продуманную историю. Даже предложил свои воспоминания для подтверждения. Почему Поттер не использовал _Patronus_, на который, как они слышали, он вполне способен? Как почему? Потому что магия несовершеннолетних за пределами Хогвартса незаконна. А он не хотел нарваться на неприятности с министерством. Сейчас, конечно, он об этом сожалеет. И отчаянно желает, чтобы в тот момент призвал _Patronus _и несмотря ни на что спас своего кузена. Но ведь он думал, что Дадли бежит за ним следом! И теперь он чувствует себя таким виноватым... _Честно_, чувствует!

Они похлопали его по руке, заверили, что мальчик ни в чем не виноват, и отбыли восвояси.

Гарри же собрал вещи и покинул дом до того момента, как Дурсли вернулись из больницы, где они горевали над пускающей слюни тучной тушкой их малыша Дадлика. Он прекрасно понимал, что родственнички будут в ярости и по возвращении начнут обвинять его во всех смертных грехах. Вернон может даже наконец-то попытаться его убить. Утопить. Мужчина часто бормотал, что должен был это сделать еще много лет тому назад, когда они только обнаружили «урода» на крыльце. Так что Гарри счел за благо исчезнуть, пока он еще может.

Вызывая Ночного Рыцаря, мальчик равнодушно отметил про себя, что больше никогда не вернется к Дурслям. Потеряв сына таким откровенно магическим способом, родственники никогда добровольно не согласятся приютить его снова. И даже Дамблдор со своими мерцающими глазами и натурой манипулятора не сможет сгладить этот момент. И именно поэтому Гарри оставил Дадли дементорам на растерзание. Ну... - Мальчик усмехнулся. - Ну, поэтому, и еще из чувства мести за все те годы, что он провел в роли жертвы трех Дурслей; за то, что они попытались выдать его Волдеморту, когда Гарри пришел им на «помощь» несколько лет тому назад... или вперед от сегодняшнего дня, в другой реальности.

Похоже, месть пришлась ему по душе.

ГП ГП ГП ГП ГП ГП

Они обнаружили его спустя пару дней. Но это было вполне ожидаемо. Даже просчитано. Если бы Он попытался скрыться, то использовал бы Ночного Рыцаря под вымышленным именем и не остановился бы в «Дырявом котле» под своим собственным. Ведьмы и волшебники распускают слухи со скоростью скопища девочек-подростков. И Он сильно сомневался, что в Волшебном мире вообще имеют представление о таком понятии, как «секрет». Слухи о его местонахождении рано или поздно начали бы бродить по всему миру. И скорее всего, рано. Ведь именно этого Он и хотел.

Все прибывшие члены Ордена феникса толпились в комнате, раздраженно нависая над его плечом, пока Гарри паковался для отбытия в штаб-квартиру. Для такого количества народа номер оказался слишком мал, но, похоже, они были намерены не выпускать его из вида. Вот только Он не знал, была ли причина в том, что они хотели его защитить или, наоборот, убедиться, что он снова не сбежит. Но его это мало волновало. Он был слишком занят, скрывая свое возбуждение.

Скоро он снова _его_ увидит!

ГП ГП ГП ГП ГП ГП

Гриммаулд-Плейс остался таким же, каким Он его и помнил. До того момента, когда Кричер изменил свое мнение и полностью отчистил дом. Темный, мрачный и очень ветхий. Тонкс вполне ожидаемо споткнулась об ужасную стойку для зонтиков из ноги тролля, пробуждая портрет миссис Блэк. Баньши тут же подняла крик, поэтому находящиеся в доме оказались предупреждены об их прибытии и дружной гурьбой вывалились в холл - поприветствовать гостей.

«Друзья» были рады его видеть ровно до того момента, пока он не увернулся от объятий Гермионы и не вернул ответной улыбки Рону.

- Вы не писали, - просто ответил он холодным голосом. Они выдали ожидаемое объяснение: им запретил Дамблдор. - Я видел смерть Седрика и воскрешение Волдеморта, и отчаянно нуждался услышать хоть слово от своих друзей, знать, что они заботятся обо мне. А вы меня бросили. - Снова прозвучало имя Дамблдора. - Это не достаточно весомая причина, - твердо произнес мальчик и добавил, ставя точку, - друзья не ведут себя так, как поступили вы по отношению ко мне. Так что, можно предположить, что вы не настоящие мои друзья.

Краем глаза он отметил шокированное выражение на лицах не только Рона и Гермионы, но и всех присутствующих членов Ордена. Но только краем сознания. Поскольку все его внимание принадлежало другому человеку. Стоило мальчику отвернуться от своих бывших друзей, и он увидел _его_, стоящего рядом с занавесями, которые _он,_ должно быть, закрывал, прежде чем тихо замереть, слушая противостояние подростков.

- Сириус, - прошептал Гарри.

А потом на его лице расцвела улыбка, и он подбежал к мужчине, который, хоть и был удивлен, но оказался польщен реакцией крестника. Когда Гарри кинулся к нему, Сириус поймал мальчика в свои объятия, крутанувшись вместе с ним на месте, сглаживая силу инерции. Руки Поттера крепко обвились вокруг шеи старшего волшебника, а ноги - вокруг его талии.

Разум мальчика кричал, чтобы он отпустил Сириуса, что он нарушает план и только вызывает лишние подозрения. Но Гарри послал разум далеко и надолго, сказав, что планы изменились, и нет ничего, что смогло бы заставить его отпустить крестного.

От наблюдавших за воссоединением послышалось бормотание. Большинство переместилось в кухню, но вот Рон и Гермиона, и, возможно, Ремус остались. До Сириуса, похоже, дошло, что Гарри не планирует покидать свой насест в скором времени, поэтому он положил подбородок на голову мальчику и притянул его еще ближе.

- Пойдем наверх? - Спросил он. - Я покажу, где ты будешь спать.

Гарри кивнул.

- Я ведь не буду жить с Роном в одной комнате, правда? - пробормотал он.

- Вообще-то, должен был бы. Но думаю, что это не очень хорошая идея, не так ли?

- Так.

ГП ГП ГП ГП ГП ГП

Позже вечером Гарри выскользнул из предоставленной в его распоряжение комнаты, когда-то принадлежавшей Регулусу.

За ужином было неловко. Рон и Гермиона пытались извиниться, а он не собирался их прощать. Пара, похоже, никак не могла разобраться, как реагировать на выбранную им линию поведения. Он подумал, что они питали бы больше надежд, если бы Гарри на них взял и накричал, тем самым показав, что заботиться о «друзьях» в достаточной мере, чтобы злиться. Но вместо этого мальчик держался с ними подчеркнуто холодно и соблюдал дистанцию, как будто они стали чем-то неважным. И это определенно ранило их... ну, вряд ли чувства, но гордость точно.

Но на данный момент все это было неважно. Сейчас Он должен был поговорить со своим крестным. Поэтому Поттер проник в его комнату под покровом ночи.

- Сириус?

- Гарри? - Засветилась лампа, и Сириус сел в постели.

- Я тебя разбудил?

- Нет. Я еще не заснул. Почему ты не спишь, Сохатик?

_«Хмм»_, подумал Гарри, -_«Какая __хорошая __возможность __начать __действовать_».

- Вообще-то, не совсем, Сохатый. А также не Сохатик или что-то похожее из той же оперы, - произнес мальчик с проказливой улыбкой на устах.

- А? - выдал недоумевающий Сириус.

- Можешь заглушить комнату?

Его просьба вызвала еще один странный взгляд со стороны мужчины, но он исполнил ее. Гарри широко ухмыльнулся, предвкушая реакцию, и... изменился. Изменился - и тут же порадовался наложенным чарам тишины, поскольку Сириус издал удивленный вскрик. Гарри взмахнул крыльями и взмыл в воздух, сделав круг по комнате и приземляясь на покрытое одеялом колено крестного.

Его смех в анимагической форме звучал очень странно, но мальчик не смог удержаться, увидев шокированное выражение лица Блэка. Особенно когда мужчина поглаживал Гарри по перьям, пытаясь убедиться, что да, все было настоящим, а не иллюзией. Поттер быстро трансформировался обратно, чтобы без помех посмеяться в человеческой форме. Сириус уставился на мальчика на своих коленях, и постепенно выражение шока на лице мужчины сменялось на удивление и гордость.

- Гарри! - Блэк притянул мальчика в свои объятия. - Когда ты... как ты... это потрясающе! Почему ты не рассказал мне о том, что учишься анимагии? Я бы показал тебе пару уловок!

- Потому что я не учился, - ответил Гарри. - Пока еще не учился.

- Что, это типа произошло спонтанно? - шутливо спросил Сириус. - В один прекрасный день ты шел себе, шел и вдруг _пуф_, и у тебя выросли перья?

- Нет. Давай-ка, ты сядешь, - приказал Гарри, устраиваясь вместе с крестным поудобнее, но по-прежнему оставаясь на коленях у мужчины. - Сириус, почему бы мне не рассказать тебе сказку?

ГП ГП ГП ГП ГП ГП

- Хоркруксы? - угрюмо спросил Сириус, когда Гарри закончил.

- Да.

- И Регулус вместе с Кричером собирались уничтожить один из них?

- Они попытались.

- И Дамблдор готовил тебя к смерти?

- Таков был его план.

- Волдеморт на время захватил министерство?

- Да.

- И ты победил, но умерло столько людей?

- Да. Слишком много.

- Ты женился на Джинни Уизли?

- К сожалению.

- И все казалось прекрасной сказкой, пока... ты не выяснил об этих планах, любовных зельях, предательстве, друзьях, которые таковыми никогда не являлись и просто тебя использовали?

- Да.

- И Гермиона Грейнджер... пра-пра-правнучка Альбуса Дамблдора? - скептически переспросил Сириус.

- Ага. Я тоже был в шоке. От незаконнорожденного ребенка-сквиба, что родился у директора от магглы. Хотя, как я уже сказал, теперь ее способности кажутся более реальными, если знать, что он тренировал ее с малых лет. Но они очень хорошо это скрывали. Даже ее родители ничего не знали. Ни о тренировках, ни о том, что она ведьма, до момента получения письма из Хогвартса.

- Похоже на то. И она была шпионом Дамблдора, помогая направлять тебя, как марионетку. Они также использовали Уизли, хотя напрямую получал деньги за это лишь Рон.

- Ага.

Последовала долгая пауза, и Гарри напряженно замер. Было еще кое-что, о чем не упомянул Сириус. Самое важное, по мнению Гарри.

- Брат души? - дрожащим голосом спросил Сириус. - Правда?

Мальчик кивнул.

- Поэтому Дамблдор не пытался довести дело до суда и все время держал тебя здесь запертым, подальше от меня. Он знал, - объяснял Гарри, стараясь, чтобы его голос звучал спокойно и сдержанно. - И эта связь... она бы лишила его слишком большой доли контроля надо мной. Ведь я инстинктивно смотрел бы на тебя, доверял тебе, хотел бы быть с тобой. Скорее всего, он даже порадовался, когда Беллатрикс тебя убила, - пессимистично добавил мальчик. - Исчезло дополнительное препятствие.

- Знаешь, стоило мне увидеть тебя в тот день, когда ты появился на свет, и между нами тут же возникла связь, - Сириус говорил тихим, невыразительным голосом, погрузившись в свои воспоминания. - Они все время шутили, что ты любишь меня больше всех, даже больше родителей. И я никогда ни о ком не заботился так сильно, как инстинктивно стал заботиться о тебе. Им практически приходилось вырывать тебя из моих рук, поскольку я не хотел тебя отпускать. - Старший волшебник сделал глубокий вздох. - А примерно полтора месяца тому назад я начал скучать по тебе и все чаще вспоминать. Иногда... не совсем приличествующим крестному отцу способом. Именно тогда ты слился с этим временем. Уже достаточно взрослый, чтобы связь стала чувствоваться по-настоящему. Ну, это основываясь на том, что мне известно о родственных душах.

- Ага.

Последовала еще одна длинная пауза. Гарри надеялся и заклинал всем, что у него было, лишь бы Сириус принял их связь, принял его, и не пытался отрицать то, кем они являются. Мальчик замер, не дыша, продолжая сидеть на коленях своего брата души и ожидая ответа.

- Я считаю, что Ангел, - произнес Сириус. Гарри недоуменно посмотрел на него, и зеленые глаза утонули в нежности серых. - Ты прав. Ты не Сохатик. И мы не можем взять что-то настолько очевидное, как Сохатый, Бродяга, Лунатик или Хвост, не так ли? Грейнджер или Дамблдор быстро догадаются, что к чему. Поэтому, будешь Ангелом, ведь у тебя есть крылья.

- Ангел? - переспросил мальчик. Объятия вокруг него стали крепче.

- _Мой_ Ангел.

Кончики пальцев коснулись щеки, а губы мягко прижались ко лбу. И Гарри наконец-то расслабился, растворяясь в объятиях. Они так и уснули, держась друг за друга.

ГП ГП ГП ГП ГП ГП

- Ангел?

- Эй, Сири! - откликнулся Гарри, лежа на кровати мужчины. - Я не собираюсь извиняться за то, что не сдержался и накричал на нее. Она не имела никакого права так к тебе относиться. Ты — не преступник, на случай, если эта женщина вдруг забыла. К тому же, она — гость в _твоем_ доме.

- Эй, никаких возражений! - Сириус вошел в комнату, закрывая за собой дверь. Он уселся на край кровати и стал поглаживать Гарри по волосам. Мальчик потянулся за прикосновением. - Молли была занозой в заднице с того момента, как здесь поселился Орден. Однако не понимаю, почему она так старательно цепляется именно ко мне. Я знаю, Молли считает, что я плохо на тебя влияю, но она и вполовину не такая стерва по отношению ко всем остальным! Даже к Дангу, этому откровенному «эксперту по приобретениям».

- Я думаю, что частично это из-за банальной ревности.

- Ревности?

- Ага. Понимаешь, миссис Уизли чересчур защищает своих детей. И в каком-то роде, она пометила меня, как одного из них. Может, ей не нравится, что к тебе я ближе, чем к ней? В этот раз она еще хуже, чем была раньше. Но сейчас и мы ближе друг к другу и проводим больше времени вместе. Может, именно поэтому ее ревность стала еще сильнее. Хорошо, что она не знает, о моей привычке проникать к тебе по ночам, иначе ее хватил бы удар.

- Молли одержима семьей, - признался Сириус. - Но она также должна понять, что ты ей не принадлежишь.

- Не принадлежу, - Гарри посмотрел на мужчину и многозначительно произнес. - Я принадлежу тебе.

Серые глаза Сириуса потемнели до цвета расплавленного серебра, выражение его лица смягчилось. А потом он наклонился вперед. Пряди темных волос обрамлявшие лицо мужчины, накрыли их обоих пологом, когда Блэк прижался губами к губам Гарри. Поцелуй был долгим и медленным, и почти невинным. Но все равно, в животе мальчика порхали бабочки, сердце стучало, как бешенное, а все тело покалывало. Блэк оторвался от губ, наградив Гарри еще двумя нежными легкими поцелуями, а потом отодвинулся.

- Да, - подтвердил Сириус теплым голосом. - Мне.

Гарри упивался выражением чистого счастья на лице крестного. Он редко видел его таким в прошлом времени. Но все чаще и чаще встречал сейчас, когда они были одни. Сам Гарри тоже был счастлив, как никогда в своей жизни. С момента совершеннолетия он чувствовал себя неполным, и ощущал пустоту там, где должна была бы быть его половинка. Но Поттер все равно постарался стать счастливым. Вот только допустил ошибку, пытаясь построить жизнь с Джинни Уизли. Но теперь, это не важно. Он вернул Сириуса. И не собирался терять его в этом времени.

ГП ГП ГП ГП ГП ГП

- Хай, народ! - поприветствовала их Тонкс, заваливаясь на кухню, занимая ближайший стул и накладывая в свою тарелку стряпни миссис Уизли. - Мне кажется, или это место стало чуть светлее?

- Я поговорил с Кричером, и мы нашли общий язык, - непринужденно ответил Сириус.

Гарри удовлетворенно улыбнулся, вспоминая, как вчера вечером они выкинули расплавленный медальон в мусор. Вместо него Кричер стал обладателем значка старосты Слизерина, принадлежавшего Регулусу, и гордо носил его прикрепленным на теперь уже чистую тогу из чайного полотенца. Этот подарок, вкупе с видом сгорающего в наколдованном Гарри Адском огне медальона, исполняющим последний приказ Регулуса, завоевал сердце Кричера. Теперь Сириус и Гарри обладали вечной преданностью эльфа.

ГП ГП ГП ГП ГП ГП

- Я рада, что ты наконец-то, согласился на обследование, Сириус! - мягко произнесла Эммелин Вэнс, целительница и член Ордена. - Я уже давно хотела помочь тебе восстановиться после Азкабана.

- Ну, да, _кое-кто_, - мужчина многозначительно посмотрел на совсем не выглядевшего виноватым Гарри, - очень настаивал. Но я заставил его пообещать мне кое-что взамен.

- Угу, - Гарри почувствовал себя неловко при напоминании. Он посмотрел на Вэнс. - Поскольку это официальное обследование, которое вам оплатят и так далее, то оно защищено клятвой конфиденциальности, касательно отношений целитель-пациент, верно?

- Да... но почему ты спрашиваешь?

- Я хочу, чтобы вы так же обследовали и меня.

- Зачем? Ты себя плохо чувствуешь?

- Нет, я... - Гарри сделал паузу, закусив губу. Сириус положил руку ему на спину, и это придало ему сил продолжить. - Я более, чем уверен, что у меня остались следы детских травм. Шрамы, неправильно сросшиеся кости, возможно, последствия истощения.

Вэнс ахнула, делая вполне логичный вывод: Мальчик-Который-Выжил подвергался жестокому обращению. Женщина быстро захлопнула рот, сумев не озвучить свои мысли, и вернулась к профессиональным обязанностям, заканчивая обследование. И это заметно расслабило двух волшебников, напрягшихся было в ожидании неизбежных вопросов.

- Максимум восемнадцать месяцев. При условии приема правильных зелий и соответствующих упражнений. И тогда, думаю, вы оба снова будете здоровы, как никогда, - был диагноз Вэнс.

ГП ГП ГП ГП ГП ГП

- Я не хочу, чтобы ты уезжал! - горько жаловался Сириус.

- Я тоже, - ответил Гарри. - Но мы пришли к соглашению, что так будет лучше. Я должен быть в Хогвартсе, чтобы заполучить диадему и не сильно привлекать внимание Дамблдора. То есть, не привлекать внимания больше, чем уже есть на данный момент. Этим летом он гораздо чаще «оказывался поблизости» и «забегал на минутку», уводя меня в сторону побеседовать и «выразить свои опасения». Подталкивая простить Рона и Гермиону и проводить больше времени с ними, чем изолировать себя вместе с тобой.

На этот раз они были в комнате Гарри, а не Сириуса, собирая школьный сундук и прощаясь. Стоило им войти, как Блэк прижал мальчика к стене и крепко его поцеловал. Гарри прижался еще ближе, обхватывая мужчину руками и наслаждаясь ощущениями.

- Черт! Даже не пытайся убедить меня при помощи логики! - пробормотал Сириус, наполовину шутя. Но только наполовину. Потом он вздохнул. - Будет непривычно спать без тебя. Так крепко, как в последние несколько недель, я не спал годами.

- Ну, не уверен, что все дело во мне. Зелья целительницы Вэнс тоже помогли. Мои кошмары стали спадать, стоило мне начать их принимать.

Услышав раздавшийся внизу пронзительный крик миссис Уизли, парочка, скрепя сердце, оторвалась друг от друга, и Гарри начал паковать сундук. Поттер уже собирался его захлопнуть, когда через плечо протянулась рука со свертком. Мальчик перевел взгляд на Сириуса.

- Зеркало? – с надеждой в голосе спросил он. Блэк кивнул, и Гарри широко улыбнулся. - Великолепно! По крайней мере, мы сможем разговаривать, - он положил сверток в сундук и наконец-то его закрыл. Потом выпрямился. - Так...

- Да. Так. Я подумаю о чаше и сообщу, если что надумаю. Это наша наисложнейшая задача, и мне не улыбается стать свидетелем того, как ты снова грабишь Гринготтс, даже если та часть, с побегом на драконе, и кажется классной! - сбивчиво произнес Сириус, прежде чем остановить себя и посмотреть в глаза мальчику. - Я буду скучать по тебе, Ангел. Будь на связи. И тебе лучше бы быть здесь на Рождество, понятно?

- Я обещаю, Сири! - Снизу раздался очередной крик. - Пошли, лучше самим спуститься, чем они решат подняться к нам. - Но прежде чем они покинули комнату, Сириус схватил его за руку. - Что?.. - Кончик палочки постучал по его губам, и ощущения от поцелуя, все еще слегка чувствующиеся, исчезли. – _О!_

- Думаю, тебе лучше не спускаться вниз, выглядя при этом так, как будто тебя недавно хорошо потискали, - мрачно произнес Сириус. Однако в его глазах плясали чертенята.

- Ага, - Гарри слегка покраснел, впервые за последнее время чувствуя себя тем, кем казался всем остальным - неопытным юнцом.


	2. Chapter 2

**ВЛИЯНИЕ ДУШ**

**Часть**** вторая.**

**Пятый курс...**

Первая неделя стала Адом. Пыткой. Рон и Гермиона перестали приставать к Гарри, надеясь, что одиночество возымеет действие. Вот только это было не проблемой, а, наоборот, благословлением.

Но Поттер чувствовал себя слишком несчастным, чтобы оценить его по достоинству.

Проблема была в том, что он ужасно скучал по своей половинке. Гарри не мог спать без мужчины под боком, и бессонные ночи стали сказываться на его общем состоянии. А потом Поттер вспомнил, что иногда ночевал в одиночестве в постели Сириуса, и каким-то образом все-таки умудрялся при этом спать, даже во время его отсутствия. И ему в голову пришла идея.

- Пришли мне свою рубашку, - отчаянно попросил через зеркало Гарри. Но заметив темные круги под глазами крестного, совпадающие с его собственными, добавил. - Я пришлю тебе свою.

- Мою рубашку? - был удивленный вопрос.

- Ту, что на тебе сейчас. И не стирай ее.

На лице Сириуса отразилось понимание, и он кивнул.

Ночь после прибытия посылки стала первой ночью спокойного сна почти за неделю. Парень спал с надетой на подушку рубашкой Сириуса, окруженный успокаивающим запахом старшего волшебника. Блэк также спал впервые за прошедшее с отъезда Гарри время. А неделю спустя, стоило запаху начать выветриваться, они обменялись новыми, только что снятыми рубашками. Это мало походило на совместные ночи, но, по крайней мере, делало жизнь более сносной.

ГП ГП ГП ГП ГП ГП

_-__Confundus__, __-_тихо произнес Гарри, и Рон нырнул в другую сторону.

Нет. В этот раз его бывший друг не попадет в квиддичную команду. Вместо него позиция досталась вполне способной семикурснице со спортивной фигурой, дававшей ей хорошую возможность дотягиваться до колец.

ГП ГП ГП ГП ГП ГП

Он наблюдал за плавящейся и потрескивающей диадемой. Огненные драконы, фениксы и гиппогриффы победно закричали, стоило темной тени выйти из украшения и исчезнуть с завывающим криком.

- Минус еще один, - радостно произнес Гарри, убирая Адское пламя.

ГП ГП ГП ГП ГП ГП

До Гермионы и Рона наконец-то дошло, что Поттер не собирается их прощать. К сожалению, это привело к тому, что они в отчаянии начали следовать за ним повсюду, ноя, извиняясь, ругаясь, и делая все, что, по их мнению, вернет его обратно. И это до чертиков раздражало Гарри.

Амбридж оказалась такой же неприятной особой, какой он ее и запомнил. Но в этот раз Поттер смог избежать отработок, сдерживая свой язык. Рон, похоже, считал подобное поведение - проявлением трусости, и в итоге накричал на друга, пока его не оттащила Гермиона. Гарри слышал, как она что-то шептала на тему «оттолкнешь его еще дальше» и «таким образом никогда не вернешь его обратно».

Большую часть своего времени Гарри проводил в одиночестве. Если, конечно, не был на уроках, тренировке по квиддичу и мог сбросить с хвоста Рона с Гермионой. Поттер либо учился, либо, если находил укромное местечко, переговаривался по зеркалу с Сириусом. Учеба великолепно сказалась на его оценках. Конечно, он уже показывал невероятные успехи, имея за плечами на двенадцать лет больше опыта в магии, чем его однокурсники, но дополнительное самообучение утвердило его отличную успеваемость. Все учителя, за исключением Снейпа, Амбридж и, конечно же, Трелони, впечатлились его новоприобретенным академическим рвением.

Гермиона откровенно завидовала взлетевшим оценкам Поттера, и, не обладая достаточным тактом, решила использовать их себе на благо. Когда же Гарри пресек ее попытки и отказался возглавить группу, которая в иной реальности стала АД, девочка попыталась заявить, что Поттер просто обязан помочь другим преуспеть так же, как он сам. Гарри по-прежнему отказывался. Но Грейнджер, похоже, уверилась, что он передумает, поскольку Поттер слышал, как она все равно продолжала рекрутировать учеников.

Вот только Гарри не дал ей шанса утащить себя в Хогсмид на выходных. Вместо этого он незамеченным проскользнул к холмам за деревней. Там, как и было обещано, его ждал Сириус. Пара провела день вместе, разговаривая, держась друг за друга и много-много целуясь. Оба ощущали, как утихает боль расставания. И хотя прощались они с явным сожалением, но пребывали при этом в наилучшем настроении за весь месяц.

ГП ГП ГП ГП ГП ГП

Восемнадцатого декабря Гарри скрылся за пологом своей кровати в общежитии и приспустил ментальные щиты достаточно, чтобы позволить «снам» мелькать, но при этом не испытывать всех мелких деталей. И задумался, что же делать. Как реагировать? Игнорирование ситуации станет отличной местью Рону и Джинни за их предательство. А может, и миссис Уизли, за ее отношение к Сириусу, но...

А потом был «сон». Нагини атаковала мистера Уизли.

Гарри вздохнул. «_Артур__ Уизли __-__ хороший __человек_», - напомнил себе он. И всегда был к нему очень добр.

Он должен кого-нибудь предупредить.

ГП ГП ГП ГП ГП ГП

Он знал, что принял верное решение, спасая жизнь мистеру Уизли, даже если бы Рон и Джинни оказались уничтожены его потерей. Тот факт, что они тут же отправились на Гриммаулд-Плейс, где он встретился с Сириусом, стал тому неопровержимым доказательством! Наградой за его труды!

А потом, как будто в качестве наказания свыше за хоть и короткое, но колебание, он был вынужден покинуть Сириуса на некоторое время на следующий день, вытащенный в Св.Мунго для посещения мистера Уизли. Парень на самом деле был рад видеть мужчину живым, и, хоть и медленно, но верно идущим на поправку после ядовитого укуса Нагини.

Однако он довольно быстро отделился от группы, состоящей из Рона, Гермионы и Джинни. И наткнулся на навещающего своих родителей Невилла. А потом выслушал укоризненную речь Августы Лонгботтом, направленную на ее внука, который не рассказывал о своих родителях Гарри. После этого она разразилась хвалебными одами о храбрости Френка и Алисы, и без утайки рассказала об их «запытанном-до-безумия» состоянии.

Начиная с этого курса, Гарри некоторое время проводил в компании Невилла и Луны. Гораздо больше времени, чем добровольно проводил с Роном и Гермионой, но все равно недостаточно. Разумом он понимал, что будет безопасно и даже приятно подружиться с этой парочкой, но уж слишком больно его предали в совсем недавнем прошлом. И теперь Поттер стал очень недоверчивым. И хотя никто из этих двух не выказал даже намеков на предательство в его будущем… И честно говоря, он сомневался, что они вообще на такое способны… Но все равно...

Похоже, разум Гарри теперь разделял людей на две категории: «Сириус» и «не-Сириус». Первой можно доверять, второй — нет. Довольно ограниченный взгляд на жизнь, но он все еще не мог от него избавиться. Однако сейчас, видя красное лицо Невилла и отношение к нему собственной бабушки, Гарри подумал, что не будет ничего страшного, если он протянет руку помощи. И выкажет участие и понимание.

Уходя, Гарри схватил Невилла за руку.

- Это нормально, что ты не говоришь о них, - тихо произнес парень. - Мои родители тоже очень храбро поступили, спасая меня. Но я редко говорю о них, потому что... такое нельзя назвать счастливым воспоминанием. Но это также не значит, что мы ими не гордимся, Невилл. И не важно, что думает об этом твоя бабушка.

На лице Лонгботтома застыло благодарное выражение, и он искренне улыбался, торопясь догнать свою бабушку, тайно пряча обертку от жвачки в карман.

ГП ГП ГП ГП ГП ГП

- Я тут подумал, - произнес Сириус, откладывая дневник и перо.

Они сидели на противоположных концах кровати Блэка. Гарри делал домашнюю работу, желая разделаться с ней как можно скорее. А Сириус что-то писал в бывшем Хоркруксе-дневнике. Поттер снял чары очарования, доверия и анти-подозрения, и открыл доступ для своей половинки. С оставшимися защитными чарами, этот дневник отлично подходил на роль их плановика.

- Скорее уж, задумал, - усмехнувшись, отозвался парень, заметив расчетливый блеск в серых глазах и получив такую же ехидную усмешку в ответ. - Ну, и что ты планируешь?

- Кольцо. Вместо того, чтобы уничтожить его самим, оставим это дело Дамблдору.

- Окей. Я не возражаю. Но предполагаю, что за этим решением стоят определенные причины?

- Старик — проблема, - ответил Сириус, и тень гнева отразилась на его лице. Гарри знал, как мужчина возненавидел директора, узнав, что именно Дамблдор воспитал его крестника и вторую половинку в качестве жертвенного орудия. Это если забыть, что он же отправил Сириуса в тюрьму, лишь бы держать Гарри в доме, где было гарантировано жестокое обращении, платил ложным «друзьям» за его контроль и так далее. - Возможно, даже враг. Но при этом он очень могущественный человек, как в магическом плане, так и политическом. А также пользуется наивысшим доверием у большинства волшебников. Если нам удастся... _позаботиться __о __нем_, то, скорее всего, все закончится кучей проблем. Нас заклеймят как предателей и постараются схватить, а то и бросить в Азкабан.

- Скорее всего. Люди, похоже, его просто боготворят.

- Именно поэтому, он не _наша _ забота. Вместо этого, я думаю, что мы позволим событиям развиваться по уже проторенной дорожке до конца шестого курса, когда...

- О нем вместо нас позаботиться Снейп. Причем по приказу Дамблдора, поскольку он в любом случае будет умирать от проклятья кольца, - сообразил Гарри. - Гениально! Это уберет Дамблдора у нас с дороги, и, когда у всех не останется надежд, я исполню это проклятое пророчество и «всех спасу». Мой имидж взлетит до небес, и никто не посмеет возразить, когда я заявлю, что ты — невиновен. Тебя наконец-то будут судить, капля Веритасерума, парочка воспоминаний в Омуте Памяти, и у всех будет доказательство твоей невиновности. И они будут бегать на задних лапках, заглаживая вину. А ты наконец-то будешь свободен!

В глазах Сириуса засияла надежда.

- Свободен! - прошептал он, как будто боясь произнести это слово слишком громко. - Это будет... - он замолчал и сглотнул. - Мерлин! Снова ходить по Косой аллее, посещать Хогсмид,.. - Сириус снова сделал паузу и с горящим в глазах желанием посмотрел на Гарри. - И открыто ухаживать за тобой!

- Ухаживать за мной? - удивленно переспросил Гарри.

- Я знаю, что для воспитанного магглами это звучит старомодно. Лили также думала, когда Джеймс наконец-то стал за ней ухаживать. Честно говоря, моя семья меня мало чему научила, а запомнил я еще меньше, но некоторые традиции... – Сириус скромно отвел взгляд. - Я бы хотел ухаживать за тобой, согласно традициям волшебников. Это... это не только традиции, но и проявление уважения и серьезных намерений, и... То есть, если ты не против...

- Хорошо, - прервал его Гарри, чувствуя, как в душе разливается тепло. - Когда ты будешь на свободе, ты можешь... ухаживать за мной.

ГП ГП ГП ГП ГП ГП

- Завтра я возвращаюсь в Хогвартс. - угрюмо произнес Гарри. - Мне так хочется завершить соединение. Тогда мы бы чувствовали себя так, как будто никогда больше не расстанемся, - внезапно Гарри ощутил, как напрягся Сириус. - Сири? - Ужасная мысль закралась в сознание парня. - Ты... То есть, я предположил... Я знаю, что некоторые пары останавливаются на дружбе. Ты хочешь, чтобы у нас все было _так_?

Вопрос прозвучал более жалко, чем ему того хотелось. И он тут же начал закрываться. Гарри замер в объятиях, боясь получить ответ.

- Нет, нет. Не в этом дело, Ангел! Конечно, я хочу большего. Я хочу полного соединения, и как пары, и как любовников... в будущем.

- В будущем?

- Я... - Сириус с трудом вздохнул, пробегаясь рукой по волосам. - Помимо того, что я хотел бы ухаживать за тобой по всем правилам, а это означает, что секс на данной стадии вне вопросов... Послушай, Гарри, поцелуи и обнимашки — это одно. И это здорово! И мне нравится, но... ты все еще несовершеннолетний.

Гарри моргнул.

- Ну, только технически, я полагаю. В конце концов, психически и в душе мне двадцать семь.

- Но твоему телу всего пятнадцать! - отметил Сириус, впервые в жизни рассуждая здраво. - И мне претит мысль о сексе с кем-то, кому всего пятнадцать на вид.

- Но...

- А тебе нет? - спросил Сириус, пробуя другой подход. - Если бы ты выглядел на двадцать семь, а я бы был в теле пятнадцатилетнего парня, ты бы себя нормально чувствовал?

- О! – прозревая, воскликнул Гарри, и из его тела и души исчезло последнее напряжение. - Нет. Но я понял, о чем ты. Это было бы... странно.

- Вот именно!

- Значит, пока нам остаются только поцелуи и обнимашки?

- Ага. Но мы будем медленно двигаться вперед. Одновременно с твоим взрослением.

- Окей. Я смогу это. Хотя, - с кислой миной добавил Гарри, - моему достоинству и правой руке предстоит довольно хорошее близкое знакомство - до тех пор, пока мне не исполнится достаточно лет, чтобы секс со мной перестал тебя пугать.

Сириус издал смешок.

- Моим тоже, - признался он.

ГП ГП ГП ГП ГП ГП

- Вы будете обучать меня окклюменции?

- Да, Поттер, именно это я и сказал, - проворчал Снейп. - Или вы стали настолько глупы и уже не понимаете по-английски?

- Нет, - ответил Гарри, сузив глаза. - Я все отлично понял.

Два дня спустя он пришел на урок окклюменции. Теперь Гарри знал (имея весь багаж знаний и опыта), что «уроки» Снейпа больше походили на жестокое изнасилование его мозга, которое не могло научить ничему. Фактически, они наоборот, _разъедали _мысленную защиту парня.

Его всегда интересовало, кто стоял за действиями Снейпа в данном случае. Решил ли он сам или получил приказ от своих хозяев? Волдеморта или Дамблдора? _Но __сейчас __это __не __имело __значения_, принял решение Гарри. Ведь в этот раз он не собирался подчиняться.

- Очистите свой разум. _Legilimens__! _ - почти без предупреждения наложил заклинание Снейп.

А в следующее мгновение мужчина, крича, катался по полу, испытывая на себе объединенные ощущения из памяти Гарри, каждое из которых было хуже предыдущего. Мучительный голод детских лет, когда ребенок заперт в чулане без еды. Колющая, жалящая боль от костероста во время роста новых костей в руке. Яд василиска, бегущий по венам, пока не пришло исцеление в виде слез Фоукса. Жгучая боль от проклятого шрама рядом с Волдемортом. Круциатус от Темного Лорда.

Гарри развернулся и вышел из кабинета, оставляя позади валяющегося на полу бессознательного мужчину, у которого шла кровь из глаз, носа и ушей. На второй урок его уже не позовут. И так даже лучше.

Гордость Снейпа удержит его от объявления того, что произошло на самом деле. Зельевар никогда добровольно не признается, что Поттер лучше него.

ГП ГП ГП ГП ГП ГП

С приближением Дня Святого Валентина, Чоу Чанг слишком часто, чтобы посчитать простым совпадением, стала кидать на Гарри томные взгляды и случайно оказываться рядом с ним. Поттер избегал ведьмы и притворялся, что ничего не замечает. У него не было никакого желания снова втягивать себя в эту слезливую разборку. Не стал бы, даже если понятия не имел о своем партнере.

Кстати о Сириусе, старший волшебник назначил встречу с Гарри в Визжащей Хижине в день похода в Хогсмид на Св.Валентина. Сказал, что на такой случай у него заготовлен особый сюрприз. После долгого поцелуя, Сириус вручил парню два флакона. Поттер в шоке уставился на варево с комочками в своих руках.

- Как ты достал Многосущное зелье?

- Данг, - с горделивой усмешкой ответил Сириус.

А потом старший волшебник кинул в каждый флакон по волосу. Первое варево стало грязно-сиреневым, второе - коричнево-золотым. Сириус взял себе грязно-сиреневое.

- А волосы?

- Мама бы оценила, если бы узнала, что я отправился на охоту на магглов. - с кривой ухмылкой ответил Сириус. - До тех пор, пока я не уточнил бы, что собирался нанести вред _только _ волосам на их голове. А теперь, до дна!

Черные волосы Сириуса стали короткими и торчали во все стороны, глаза потемнели, а сам он выглядел гораздо моложе. Гарри же красовался с шевелюрой медового оттенка и карими глазами. Вот только он повзрослел на пару лет.

Парочка провела день, прогуливаясь по Хогсмиду рука в руке, радостно смеясь, часто останавливаясь для поцелуев, и, в общем, ведя себя как нормальная подростковая пара, которой они и притворялись. Для разнообразия, на них почти не обращали внимания.

ГП ГП ГП ГП ГП ГП

С того случая в Святом Мунго Гарри стал проводить больше времени, сидя рядом с Невиллом в общей гостиной, вместе выполняя домашнюю работу или просто разговаривая. И в один прекрасный день, делая другому парню замечания по поводу заклинания, Гарри сообразил, что случайно предложил ему репетиторство. Невилл, конечно, тут же согласился. И Поттер обнаружил себя идущим вместе с другом в Выручай-Комнату. Пару дней спустя к ним присоединилась Луна.

Размер их группы даже приблизительно не напоминал размер АД (которую он так и не собирался создавать), но все равно было забавно. Одна только мысль о том, что он опускает свои барьеры и снова заводит друзей, одновременно и пугала, и возбуждала. Плюс, Гарри почти забыл уже, какое удовольствие получал от преподавания. Чувство завершенности, появляющееся, когда студент наконец-то правильно сделал все из показанного тобой, оказалось непохоже ни на что другое.

ГП ГП ГП ГП ГП ГП

Трелони выгнали с работы, и на ее место поставили кентавра, Фиренца. Войдя в комнату, Гарри заметил, что новый профессор с очень странным выражением лица довольно долгое время пристально смотрел на него, а потом отвернулся. Кентавры, вспомнил Гарри, обладают сверхъестественными способностями читать звезды и предсказывать будущее. И он задался вопросом, известно ли Фиренцу, что сделал Поттер?

Парень получил ответ на свой вопрос, когда кентавр попросил его остаться.

- Изменение судьбы редко бывает мудрым решением. Но иногда... иногда судьбе _суждено _ быть измененной. - Фиренц окинул парня пронзительным взглядом. - Ты на верном пути, Избранный.

«Что ж», - думал Гарри, покидая кабинет, - «Это было одновременно и непонятно, и многообещающе».

ГП ГП ГП ГП ГП ГП

Дамблдора уволили. Нет, в этот раз не за принадлежность к АД — Армии Дамблдора. Нет. Ее место заняли аккуратно спланированные Гарри доказательства. Было приятно осознавать, что старика выгнали из школы, но, что самое главное, это было необходимо. В альтернативной реальности исключение из Хогвартса хоть и на короткий срок, позволило Дамблдору полностью сфокусироваться на Ордене и Волдеморте и ответственно подойти к проведению подробного исследования по хоркруксам Волдеморта.

Спланированных доказательств, к сожалению, было недостаточно, чтобы полностью очернить имя директора, и в скором времени все обнаружит их ложность, но на данный момент их хватило. По крайней мере, их оказалось достаточно, чтобы удержать Дамблдора подальше от школы на достаточный срок, необходимый для начала исследования.

Исследования, что в итоге приведет директора к перстню Гонтов. Перстню, что наградит его смертельным проклятьем. Проклятьем, что приведет Дамблдора к смерти от руки Снейпа.

ГП ГП ГП ГП ГП ГП

Уход из школы близнецов оказался таким же эффектным, каким и отложился в его памяти. Гарри поклялся поделиться воспоминанием с Сириусом. Его партнер будет впечатлен.

ГП ГП ГП ГП ГП ГП

- Преподавание? - повторила МакГонагалл, глупо хлопая глазами. Она начала рыться в брошюрках. - Должна признаться, я не этого ожидала от вас, мистер Поттер. Стать аврором, возможно. Или профессиональным квиддичным игроком, но не... А вот, она! - Гарри взял предложенную брошюрку. - Так, вам понадобиться как минимум «удовлетворительно» по каждому из основных курсов, и «превосходно» по тому предмету, который вы намерены преподавать. А вы уже выбрали предмет, который собираетесь...

- Кхе, кхе, - прервала их Амбридж.

- Да? - коротко спросила МакГонагалл. - Вам нужны капли от кашля, Долорес?

- Ах, нет, благодарю. Я просто удивилась, что вы на самом деле считаете, будто бы мудро человеку с такой психикой иметь влияние на впечатлительные молодые умы?

- Психикой? - резко переспросила МакГонагалл.

- Ну, да. Я хотела сказать... - Амбридж издала глуповато-жеманный смешок. - Это ведь мальчик, который заявил, что Сами-Знаете-Кто восстал из мертвых.

Гарри, сузив глаза, посмотрел на отвратительную женщину, в то время как МакГонагалл ринулась на его защиту. Пора решать проблему с ней. Черта-с два он позволит Амбридж находиться у власти, учитывая, что в прошлый раз она использовала ее для поимки магглорожденных и заключения их в Азкабан. Или хуже, для Поцелуя. Уже сейчас она провела месяцы, пытая детей своим Кровавым пером. Вот только как от нее избавиться?

ГП ГП ГП ГП ГП ГП

На удивление, экзамены оказались не очень сложными. Легкими, конечно, их тоже трудно было назвать, но они прошли без прошлого напряжения. После последнего экзамена в этом году Гарри понял, что время пришло. Сначала Сириус был категорически против его идеи, но они _должны _ были заставить общественность признать возвращение Волдеморта. Поэтому Гарри снова отправится в Отдел Тайн.

Но сначала...

ГП ГП ГП ГП ГП ГП

Из Амбридж вышла по-настоящему отвратительная, но полностью отображающая ее характер жаба. Призванная Гарри змея заявила, что жаба оказалось гадкой на вкус, и у нее точно будет несварение. Почему-то Поттер не был удивлен.

ГП ГП ГП ГП ГП ГП

Волшебный мир походил на улей. Волдеморт на самом деле вернулся! Шок, ужас! Разговоры и слухи о том, как Гарри Поттер, Мальчик-который-Выжил, каким-то образом смог удержать дюжину Пожирателей Смерти _в__одиночку_, выведя из строя пятерых и убив одного в процессе, пока не прибыла помощь.

Но Гарри это мало волновало. Нет, все его внимание принадлежало его партнеру.

Стоило им остаться наедине, как он резко развернулся и толкнул старшего волшебника к двери. Гнев придал ему силы, ведь Сириус уже не был слаб, напоминая собой скелет из кожи и костей - лечение у Вэнс начало приносить плоды, великолепно сказываясь на здоровье обоих, и особенно на Сириусе.

- Что ты там делал? - прошипел Гарри. - Мы договорились, что ты не будешь вмешиваться!

- Нет, - терпеливо ответил Сириус. - _Ты _ сказал, что я не должен вмешиваться. Я просто перестал спорить, когда ты прекратил прислушиваться к моим доводам. Но я никогда не соглашался.

- _Доводам_? Сириус, в прошлый раз ты умер! И почти умер в этот раз!

- Ага, не могу поверить, что позволил Белле почти победить, - произнес с некоторым отвращением Сириус. – Снова, судя по всему.

- Сириус, ты почти _умер_! Я почти _потерял __тебя_, снова! - В этот раз в голосе Гарри не было гнева. Он дрожал от отчаяния, вспоминая свой страх. - Если бы я не успел наложить на тебя призывающее заклинание, когда ты начал падать сквозь Арку... - парень замолчал, содрогаясь.

- Ох, Ангел! – На лице Сириуса тут же отразилось сочувствие и понимание. Он притянул молодого волшебника ближе, и Гарри уткнулся носом в шею крестного. - Все в порядке. Я здесь. Я живой. Я с тобой. А Белла больше никогда никому не причинит вреда.

Последнее предложение вызвало у парня облегчение. Именно Беллатрикс Лейстрандж он и убил, после того, как оттащил Сириуса подальше от Арки. Никогда еще убийство не приносило столько удовлетворения. Однако это ничего не меняло.

- Ты не должен был приходить, - твердо произнес он.

- Ангел. Гарри. Если бы все было наоборот, и это я бы направлялся на бой с толпой Пожирателей Смерти, а, возможно, и с самим Волдемортом, ты бы остался ждать? - Гарри вздохнул, потому что Сириус был прав. - Вот именно. Партнеры, Ангел. Мы призваны защищать друг друга. И это не изменить. Простишь меня?

- Ладно, - недовольно произнес Гарри. - Но я запрещаю тебе снова умирать ради меня, Сириус. Ни в коем случае. Ясно?

- Кристально ясно.

ГП ГП ГП ГП ГП ГП

**Перед шестым курсом... **

Как Гарри и подозревал, даже Дамблдору не удалось уговорить Дурслей приютить его на лето. Скрепя сердце, директор вынужден был позволить ему провести лето в штаб-квартире, с Сириусом. За исключением Тисовой улицы, Гриммаулд Плэйс на самом деле оставался единственно безопасным местом.

ГП ГП ГП ГП ГП ГП

_Мадам Боунс,_

_Я не собираюсь раскрывать свою личность или источники информации. Но, несмотря на мою анонимность, я умоляю Вас прислушаться и принять к сведению написанное в письме. У меня есть определенные причины полагать, что если вы не предпримите никаких мер, то вскоре будете атакованы и убиты Волдемортом, который не желает, чтобы вы становились новым министром. Но Британии нужен сильный лидер в час испытаний. Прошу Вас, защитите себя. Скройте свое местонахождение. И правьте Британией так, как она того заслуживает._

ГП ГП ГП ГП ГП ГП

Боунс прислушалась к предупреждению Гарри - ибо таинственное письмо пришло именно от него, хоть она об этом никогда не узнает. Боунс стала новым министром магии, обойдя при голосовании Скримджера с небольшим преимуществом. И на этой должности она показала себя более нравственным и здравомыслящим человеком, чем Фадж или Скримджер вместе взятые в альтернативной реальности.

ГП ГП ГП ГП ГП ГП

А по улицам Лондона расползался туман. Дементоры размножались, распространяя ядовитые испарения по всей земле. Однако внутри Гриммаулд-плейс, который больше не подходил под это мрачное описание благодаря наведенному Кричером порядку, Гарри чувствовал себя радостным и удовлетворенным. И похотливым.

Он довольно мурлыкал во время поцелуя, пока руки Сириуса, запутавшиеся в его волосах, не наклонили голову парня, и Блэк начал игриво покусывать шею Гарри. Поттер возбужденно пробежался рукой по покрытой шелком груди перед собой, сидя верхом на коленях своей пары. Ему нравилось, каким стал Сириус с помощью зелий и упражнений. Широкие плечи и великолепные мышцы.

Губы Блэка снова оказались поверх его. Чужой язык нырнул вглубь, поглаживая его собственный. Не задумываясь Гарри придвинулся ближе... и издал громкий стон. Ему вторил Сириус. Парень замер и отодвинулся посмотреть на крестного. Руки крепко вцепились в рубашку мужчины, безжалостно сминая шелк.

- Могу я? - напряженно спросил он. - Мы можем? Пожалуйста!

Расплавленное серебро глаз Сириуса потемнело. Отвечая на вопрос парня, его руки выскользнули из волос Гарри, пробежались вдоль спины партнера и остановились на бедрах. Крепко их сжав, Сириус притянул парня еще ближе. Младший волшебник вскрикнул от наслаждения, а потом снова застонал. Сириус отодвинул его чуть назад, а потом снова повторил движение.

Уловив намек, Гарри начал тереться об мужчину, чьи руки так и оставались на его бедрах. Тягучие поцелуи превратились в более горячие и страстные, а движения парня становились все быстрее и быстрее, пока он не стал отчаянно тереться о крестного. Еще, еще, нужно еще... А потом Сириус, выцеловавший дорожку на шее Гарри, внезапно его укусил. Поттер на миг замер и кончил с громким криком. Вскоре за ним последовал и Сириус.

Прошло некоторое время, прежде чем Гарри смог снова говорить. Он заторможенно моргал, чувствуя, как Сириус целует и мягко зализывает будущую явную метку на его шее. У Гарри не было сил двигаться, поэтому он упал на грудь Сириусу, но подумал, что уже сможет выдать пару слов.

- Ты меня укусил! - обвинил он крестного.

- Тебе понравилось, - шаловливо ответил Сириус, не собираясь извиняться.

Гарри фыркнул, но не стал отрицать очевидного.

- Скорее всего, останется след, - вместо этого пробормотал он.

- Останется, - подтвердил Сириус, так и лучась от самоуверенности.

ГП ГП ГП ГП ГП ГП

На следующее утро Ремус не сводил с них глаз. Весь завтрак оборотень переводил взгляд с Сириуса на Гарри и обратно. Парень чувствовал нарастающее напряжение, поэтому когда Люпин выскользнул изо стола следом за Сириусом, отправившемся кормить Клювокрыла, Гарри последовал за ними.

- ...делаешь Сириус! - кричал Ремус. - Ему всего шестнадцать! Он — твой _крестник_.

- Советую закрывать дверь, если вы не хотите, чтобы об этом узнал весь дом, - произнес Поттер, заходя в комнату и закрывая за собой дверь. - Заглушающие чары? Кто-нибудь?

Сириус наложил чары, а Гарри в это время поклонился Клювокрылу, который отвесив ответный поклон, вернулся к корзине с хорьками. Ремус шокировано уставился на Поттера и незаметно, и скорее всего даже не задумываясь, встал так, чтобы находиться между ними двумя. Как будто стараясь защитить Гарри. Сам же парень не знал, что чувствует больше: удивление или раздражение от подобного жеста.

- Лунатик, - произнес Сириус тоном, просящим о понимании, - это не то, что ты думаешь.

- Никаких Лунатиков, Сириус! Это именно то, что я думаю! Тебе ведь прекрасно известно, насколько хорошее у меня обоняние. Вы оба пахните друг другом и... и сексом. Ты занимался сексом с _Гарри_!

- Вообще-то, - беспечно встрял Гарри, - технически это был фроттаж.

Ремус удивленно открыл рот, цветом лица сравнявшись со спелым помидором. Гарри знал, что ухмылка Сириуса означает гордость за крестника, умудрившегося вызвать такую реакцию. Его партнер не смог удержаться и, удивленно хмыкнув, расслабился. _Миссия __завершена_, подумал Гарри.

- Так вы не... - Ремус прервал сам себя. - Нет. Нет, это не важно. И все равно - это неправильно, Сириус!

- Вообще-то, нет ничего более правильного, - возразил Сириус.

- Ты знаешь заклинание _Aperio__Animus_? Не спрашивай, - добавил Гарри, заметив недоуменное и скептическое выражение на лице Ремуса, - просто наложи его!

Ремус так и сделал. А потом опять застыл с открытым ртом. Правда, в этот раз в восхищении.

- Вы...

- Родные души, - мягко произнес Сириус, смотря только на Гарри и улыбаясь.

- Вы понимаете, насколько это редкий дар... и вы... мне надо сесть.

Они помогли бледному Ремусу и уселись все вместе, скрестив ноги, на пол, образовав трехсторонний круг. Ожидая, пока Люпин придет в себя, Сириус и Гарри продолжали держаться за руки. Они уже обсудили, кому могут рассказать всю правду. И Сириус настоял, что Ремусу можно доверять. Просто не получалось найти удобное время, чтобы поговорить с вервольфом… Но, похоже, оно пришло само по себе. Так что, когда Люпин очухался, они ему все рассказали.

Ремус сначала был в шоке, потом испугался, отказывался верить, а в конце уныло принял правду.

- Так ты достиг совершеннолетия и...

- Понял, что у меня есть духовный партнер. Но я потерял его раньше, чем узнал об этом, - тихо произнес Гарри вспоминая. - Круциатус — ничто, по сравнению с болью от ощущения пустоты там, где должна быть душа твоего партнера.

Сириус притянул парня на колени, прижимая ближе к себе. Ремус смотрел с пониманием.

- Мне так жаль, что тебе пришлось пройти сквозь все это, Гарри.

- Все в порядке. Я вернул его.

- Теперь ты понимаешь, Ремус? - спросил Сириус. - Это не неправильно. Я и Гарри. Никогда не будет неправильным.

- Да, понимаю. Но... - заколебался Люпин, но заставил себя продолжить. – Гарри _все __еще _ несовершеннолетний. Я знаю, знаю, Гарри. Только телом. Но ты должен помнить, что все остальные будут считать, что ты полностью несовершеннолетний. И если ты не хочешь, чтобы люди повернулись против Сириуса, а то и попытались выдвинуть ему обвинения в суде, вам придется быть осторожными в своих отношениях.

- У нас уже все спланировано. Волдеморт умрет где-то между окончанием шестого и началом седьмого курса. А потом мы отправимся в Визенгамот и очистим меня от всех обвинений.

- Как раз, когда слава о моем героизме достигнет своего пика, - подтвердил Гарри. - Они не смогут мне отказать.

- И тогда... - Сириус посмотрел на Гарри, а потом прямо встретился взглядом с Ремусом. - Когда ему исполнится семнадцать, я смогу начать за ним ухаживать.

- Ухаживать? - удивленно переспросил Люпин. - Согласно волшебным традициям? - Сириус кивнул. Ремус улыбнулся. - Джеймс бы одобрил то, что за его сыном ухаживают соответствующим образом. Лили тоже. Она всегда считала ухаживание немного старомодным и странным поначалу, но оценила традицию и ее значение. И если ухаживание будет по всем правилам, тогда не возникнет никаких вопросов о ваших мотивах и намерениях. К тому же, никто не сможет обвинить тебя ни в чем непристойном. Чары ухаживания не сработают, если вы уже завершили соединение.

- Что? - вскрикнул Гарри, резко садясь прямо. - Что ты имеешь в виду, говоря, что чары не сработают, если мы будем соединены? Ты хочешь сказать, что мы не сможем заняться сексом, пока...

- Не поженимся, - закончил Сириус. Гарри глупо захлопал глазами. - Ты не знал об этом?

- Нет!

- Тогда почему ты согласился на ухаживание, если не знал, в чем оно заключается? - заинтересованно спросил Ремус.

- Это было важно для Сириуса, - произнес Гарри так, как будто ответ был очевиден.

- Понятно, - Ремус улыбнулся, заметив выражение лица Сириуса, тронутого такой заботой. - Я дам тебе книгу. В ней все объясняется.

- Хорошо, - ответил парень. И издал разочарованный вздох. - Значит, секса не будет, как минимум, еще год, - простонал он. - О, Боже! Я буду полностью неудовлетворенным! Может, мне стоит купить себе те игрушки, что рекламируют на страницах «Ежемесячного Квиддича»?

Ремус покраснел, смущаясь от одной только мысли об «игрушках». У Сириуса же была абсолютно другая реакция, если судить по увеличивающейся выпуклости в штанах, упирающейся в Гарри. Довольно быстро Поттер был вытеснен из комнаты.

- Спальня, - приказал Сириус хриплым голосом.

Гарри был более, чем счастлив повиноваться, хотя выкроил момент и бросил через плечо:

- О, и Ремус? Тебе уже пора сдаться и дать Тонкс шанс. Ты делаешь бедную ведьмочку абсолютно несчастной, держась от нее на определенной дистанции. К тому же, я не могу дождаться того момента, когда снова увижу малыша Люпина!

И он покинул комнату под аккомпанемент шокированного лепета Ремуса.

ГП ГП ГП ГП ГП ГП

Гарри решил исполнить пожелание Дамблдора и помочь ему рекрутировать Слагхорна. Не ради директора или школы. Нет. Он сделал это ради «Феликс Фелицис»,который, несомненно, очень пригодится со временем.

ГП ГП ГП ГП ГП ГП

Парень удивленно смотрел на результаты СОВ. Он знал, что хорошо написал экзамены, но это было что-то! Сириус выхватил письмо из рук Поттера и пробежался глазами по тексту.

- Гениально, Гарри! Тебе точно достались мозги родителей! «Превосходно» по Защите, Чарам, Трансфигурации, Зельям, Травологии и УЗМС. «Выше ожидаемого» по Астрономии и Истории. «Удовлетворительно» по Прорицаниям. Целых девять СОВ!

Сидящие за столом орденцы также выразили поздравления. Гарри вежливо их принял, но гораздо больше ему польстила горделивая улыбка на лице Сириуса и его рука на плечах.

ГП ГП ГП ГП ГП ГП

Каникулы пролетели быстро. Слишком быстро, по мнению Гарри и Сириуса. И вот наступило время снова возвращаться в Хогвартс.

- Боже, ненавижу быть заключенным в этом доме, когда ты так далеко от меня, - жаловался Сириус, крепко обнимая Гарри.

- Ну, мы ничего не можем поделать с расстоянием. Но, по крайней мере, сейчас дом выглядит гораздо лучше.

- Кричер хорошо справляется, - недовольно признал Сириус, - но дом все равно остается тем же. Гриммаулд-Плейс. Напоминает мне о том детстве, которое я предпочел бы забыть.

- Так измени его! - предложил Гарри. - Отреставрируй. Избавься от змей и черно-зелено-серебряной гаммы. И этой ужасной подставки для зонтиков из ноги тролля. Найди способ отодрать портрет матери. Проруби окна, чтобы был свет. Переименуй место. Сделай так, чтобы он больше _**не **_ был Гриммаулд-Плейс. Сделай дом таким, в котором тебе будет приятно жить.

- Хмм, кажется, отличная идея, - обнадежено произнес Сириус. - А потом помрачнел. - Но я мало, что могу сделать сам.

- Ну, я думаю, что Кричер, конечно же, захочет поучаствовать, - заметил Гарри. - И если тебе потребуется помощь, сообщи мне. Я уверен, что Добби будет на седьмом небе от счастья поработать здесь. И ему можно полностью доверять. Плюс, еще есть Винки. Она отчаянно нуждается в семье. А Блэки - родственники Краучей, не так ли? Так что она сочтет за честь связать себя, если ты предложишь ей.

- Ага. Думаю, это может сработать.


	3. Chapter 3

**ВЛИЯНИЕ ДУШ**

**Часть третья.**

**Шестой курс... **

Гарри внимательно осмотрел флакончик с _Felix__Felicis_ и осторожно спрятал его в сундук. С помощью указаний Принца-полукровки он снова это сделал! Снейпа бы стошнило, если бы он узнал, что помог выиграть такой приз своему самому ненавистному ученику. Мысль не могла не вызвать ухмылку на лице Гарри.

ГП ГП ГП ГП ГП ГП

- Твою палочку.

- Н-но, Гарри... - помотала головой Гермиона, смотря на него огромными глазами и прижав к себе деревянную палочку. - Пожалуйста, не надо. Я не могу...

- _Сейчас __же_, Гермиона!

Не видя выхода, девушка неохотно вручила ему свою палочку. Поттер тут же проверил ее при помощи Приор Инкантато.

Конфундус. Все, как он и помнил. Толпа на квиддичных трибунах ахнула и уставилась на девушку. В глазах Гермионы заблестели слезы. Гарри же ликовал в душе, но лишний раз удостоверился, что по его лицу можно было прочитать лишь понимание серьезности ситуации и явное разочарование.

МакГонагалл назначила Гермионе отработки на целый месяц и испытательный срок. Один шаг в сторону, и девушка потеряет значок старосты факультета. Что же касается проб на место вратаря факультетской команды, то их провели по второму кругу. Как и следовало ожидать, Рон проиграл Кормаку МакЛаггену, и с приличным разрывом. Разыгравшаяся драма полностью лишила Уизли уверенности в своих силах.

ГП ГП ГП ГП ГП ГП

Школьные дни летели с огромной скоростью, чему никак не мог не радоваться Гарри.

Он тренировал квиддичную команду и участвовал в матчах. Игнорировал подозрительное поведение Драко Малфоя. Ходил на уроки и продолжал показывать наилучшие результаты. Терпел Защиту со Снейпом. Только в этот раз он посещал Клуб Слизней, поскольку в будущем Слагхорн будет полезным знакомством.

Поттер продолжал тренировать и общаться с Невиллом и Луной. По рекомендации МакГонагалл, он также начал помогать с обучением младшим студентам. Профессор сказала, что это станет отличным подспорьем для достижения его цели — стать учителем. Если он и вправду хотел этого.

На выходные в Хогсмиде он снова встретился с Сириусом под Многосущным зельем. Они проследили за Кэти Белл и спасли ее от проклятого ожерелья, которое и в этот раз подбросил Драко.

А также Гарри ходил на «уроки» к Дамблдору, которые, по идее, должны были стать самым интересным событием года, учитывая, что они заключались в просмотре в Омуте Памяти воспоминаний о Волдеморте. Но на деле все было совсем наоборот. Ведь Гарри все их уже видел. Но все равно продолжал постепенно «узнавать» информацию о хоркруксах.

ГП ГП ГП ГП ГП ГП

Поттер ухмылялся, когда Гермиона в слезах покинула вечеринку в честь победы в квиддиче. А затем поморщился, заметив причину. Рон и Лаванда целовались и обнимались, не замечая никого вокруг. Гарри отвернулся от этой картины, оглядывая общую гостиную. И заметил, что некоторые девочки смотрели на него. И особенно его беспокоила Джинни Уизли. Парень снова поморщился. Именно на этом курсе девочки начали вешаться на него. И хуже всего, именно тогда Джинни начала подливать ему любовное зелье.

Поттер уже некоторое время тщательно проверял каждое блюдо и напиток, и несколько раз обнаружил утренний тыквенный сок с добавками. Гарри сделал вид, что выпил все, не желая вызывать подозрения своей осведомленностью о замыслах девушки, и стал довольно часто замечать, как Джинни незаметно поглядывает на него, ожидая реакции. Вот только она ее так и не дождется. Не в этом времени.

Никаких вызванных зельем зеленых монстров ревности в груди при виде обнимающейся с Дином Джинни, никаких внезапных поцелуев посреди общей гостиной. И уж точно никакой свадьбы в итоге, основанной на лжи и обмане.

ГП ГП ГП ГП ГП ГП

- Думаю, я нашел решение нашей проблемы с чашей.

- Да? – Гарри заинтересованно наклонился к зеркалу.

- Проникновение в Григоттс хоть и похоже на фантастическое приключение, однако больше напоминает кошмар, особенно учитывая имеющуюся у гоблинов защиту.

- Это чудо, что нам удалось провернуть такое в прошлый раз, - признался Гарри. – Но Чаша Хаффлпафф находится в сейфе Лейстранджей. И нам надо ее достать.

- Именно! Вот мы и подошли к главному. Вся эта защита становится проблемой, если ты не являешься хозяином сейфа. Если же для нас в сейф спустится Лейстрандж…

- Так ты собираешься вежливо спросить Родольфуса или Рабастана, не будут ли они так любезны достать чашу для нас?

- Нет. Не спрашивать.

- О! – глаза Гарри расширились в понимании. И он оценивающе посмотрел на Сириуса. – И тебе не претит эта мысль? То, что кто-то из нас будет использовать Непростительное? Темное Искусство?

- Гарри, я воспитывался в доме Блэков.

- И ненавидел все, за что они боролись.

- Есть такая маггловская поговорка, которую пару раз упоминала твоя мама: «Отчаянные времена требуют отчаянных мер». Меня больше беспокоит, не претит ли эта мысль _тебе_.

- Я рассказал историю своей жизни, помнишь, Сириус? Я уже давно не светлый золотой мальчик. Черт, да я хоркрукс создал! Так что я в порядке.

- Хорошо. Значит, главной проблемой нашего плана становится добыча одного из Лейстранджей для наложения заклинания.

Оба замолчали, пытаясь найти решение. Светлая мысль пришла в голову Гарри.

- Добби.

- Добби?

- Если все идет как в моем времени, то Пожиратели Смерти базируются в Малфой-мэноре. Но там же, находится и Волдеморт. Поэтому, никому из нас туда лучше не соваться. Однако, Добби был домовым эльфом Малфоев. Поэтому он знает мэнор. Он спас меня и остальных оттуда в моем времени, хотя и умер в процессе. Мы пошлем его похитить одного из Лейстранджей, когда последний ничего не подозревая, будет находиться в одиночестве. Того, кто будет наименее опасен для Добби.

- Рабастан, - ответил Сириус. – Он младший. Родольфус всегда был более злобным и опасным. Рабастан просто следовал за братом. – Мужчина кивнул. – Да, это сработает. Я все объясню Добби, когда он закончит перекрашивать гостиную. Я прикажу ему доставить Рабастана в одну из запирающихся камер в тайном подземелье.

- Как у тебя с Империусом? – серьезно спросил Гарри. – Мы не можем рисковать и позволить его действию ослабнуть, когда пошлем Лейстранджа в банк. Я могу ускользнуть в Лондон, чтобы наложить проклятье, если так будет лучше. Или мы можем подождать до Рождественских каникул, когда я приеду к тебе.

- Ангел, как бы я не ненавидел изучение Темных Искусств, которыми меня заставляли заниматься в детстве, у меня всегда были особая предрасположенность именно к Империусу. Так что я буду в порядке. И все сделаю сам.

ГП ГП ГП ГП ГП ГП

Его прижали к стене без малейшей возможности на освобождение. Дышать получалось лишь рывками, и сразу же стало липко внизу. С момента его возвращения Сириус следил за Поттером горячим тяжелым взглядом. Улучив момент, они улизнули в спальню, где Гарри был поднят и придавлен к стене телом Блэка. Его партнер без жалости насиловал рот парня и терся о его пришпиленную фигуру. Как и в первый раз Гарри кончил, почувствовав, как зубы впиваются в его шею. Хотя в этот раз укус оказался гораздо сильнее.

- Ч-что это б-было? – выдохнул Гарри, собравшись с мыслями.

- Ты – мой, - прорычал на ухо Сириус.

- Ага, но… но это не ответ на вопрос. Не то, чтобы я был против! Это было… вау… но почему?

- О тебе была статья в Пророке, знаешь ли, - ответил Сириус, казалось бы, ни к селу, ни к городу.

- Да?

- Ты пришел на Вечеринку Слизней с некой Луной Лавгуд. В качестве своей пары.

И тут Гарри понял. Данное проявление чувств было не для того, чтобы показать, насколько Сириус скучал во время отсутствия парня. Нет, причиной всему служили ревность и чувство собственности. На секунду Поттер задумался: следует ли ему обидеться на такое? Но не смог этого сделать. По правде говоря, одержимость Сириуса оказалась очень возбуждающей, фактически…

- Только в качестве друга. И она, вроде как, пошла со мной и Невиллом. Вообще-то, я думаю, что Луна и Невилл неровно дышат друг к другу. Хотя… - в голосе Гарри появились дразнящиеся нотки. – Если ты снова собираешься напомнить мне, кому я принадлежу, то я точно не буду против.

Блэк расслабился, услышав объяснения Гарри. А услышав следующее за ним предложение, фыркнул, смеясь.

- Похоже, ты забыл, Ангел, что из нас двоих ты единственный – подросток, одержимый гормонами. И некоторым из нас надо более двух минут для восстановления. Однако, позже, я обещаю...

И Сириус отодвинулся, наконец-то позволив Гарри встать на обе ноги. Мужчина взмахнул палочкой, очищая обоих, пока Поттер дулся на него.

- Что ж, ладно. Но я припомню тебе это обещание. А пока… как продвигается дело с Лейстранджем?

- Все согласно плану, - ответил Сириус с довольной улыбкой на губах.

- Ну? – нетерпеливо произнес Гарри. – Показывай!

Сириус вытащил из шкафа сверток, завернутый в покрывало, и положил его на кровать. Мужчина развернул несколько слоев, и их взорам открылась небольшая золотая чаша, инкрустированная драгоценными камнями и выгравированными барсуками. Гарри перевел дыхание.

- Я решил оставить ее разрушение тебе, - пояснил Сириус. – Я никогда раньше не накладывал чары Адского пламени, и не хотел рисковать и спалить дом дотла, если вдруг напортачу.

Гарри кивнул. Он вытянул вперед левую руку и повернул запястье резко вверх. Чаша зависла в воздухе над кроватью. Вытащив палочку правой рукой, парень указал ей на хоркрукс, и в сторону чаши понеслась струя огня. Пламя приняло вид различных магических животных, которые радостно поглощали и разрушали чашу. К тому времени, когда Поттер отозвал заклинание, от чаши остался лишь кусок оплавленного золота и осколки драгоценных камней.

- Минус пять. Осталось два. И очень скоро Волдеморт снова будет смертным. – Гарри посмотрел на Сириуса. – Так, а что ты сделал с Рабастаном?

- Он все еще в подземелье.

- Хммм… - Гарри сузил глаза, обдумывая варианты. В конце концов, его лицо приобрело угрюмое выражение. – Покажи мне.

Пять минут спустя Сириус наблюдал за падающим телом Рабастана Лейстранджа, умершим без какой-либо отметины на теле. Как и большинство жертв Заклятья Смерти. Сириус посмотрел на Гарри.

- Ты… стал _темнее_, чем был.

- Он слишком много знал. – Гарри попытался произнести это так, чтобы звучало уверенно и основательно, хотя на самом деле он сильно нервничал из-за реакции Сириуса. – Если бы он сбежал, то не только имел бы доступ к штаб-квартире Ордена, но также предупредил бы Волдеморта, что нам известно о хоркруксах. И если тот начнет создавать их еще больше, тогда мы обречены.

- Я знаю. Тебе нет нужды оправдываться передо мной. Я понимаю, что это единственно верный вариант. Именно поэтому я тебя не остановил.

- Так ты не против? В смысле, что я теперь темнее, чем был.

- Нет, Ангел. Я воспитывался Блэком. И это если не вспоминать о стольких годах, проведенных в Азкабане. Так что я тоже довольно темный. – Сириус кинул на парня притворно-строгий взгляд. – Но я надеюсь, что в один день не застану тебя с красными глазами, клеймящим сторонников и пытающимся захватить мир. Ты меня слышал?

- Это вряд ли, - ответил Гарри, закатывая глаза. – Ты хоть можешь себе представить, сколько придется выполнять бумажной работы, чтобы править миром? Не мой идеал веселья.

Сириус удивленно рассмеялся.

ГП ГП ГП ГП ГП ГП

Восхищенные свист эхом разнесся по комнате.

- Ремус, ах ты, животное! – похвалил Сириус, с явными развратными нотками в голосе. – Я и не догадывался, что ты настолько предприимчивый.

Удивленный вскрик. Эмоциональное проклятье. Борьба с простынями, чтобы прикрыть обнаженные тела.

- Сириус, - попытался выговорить крестного Гарри, но не смог скрыть удивление в голосе. Он с усилием тянул своего друга сердца обратно к дверям. – Оставим их. Извиняюсь, Ремус, Тонкс. Мы зашли сообщить, что обед готов. Но мы наложим на него чары тепла. Так что спускайтесь, когда… эм… закончите.

- Ага, не обращайте на нас внимание. И пожалуйста, возвращайтесь к тому, чем занимались.

- Сириус, прекрати дразниться!

- Но, правда, Гарри, - все-таки смог вставить Сириус, когда его наконец-то вытащили из комнаты, - ты знал, что Ремус настолько гибок?

Ремус же в комнате застонал и уткнулся покрасневшим лицом в руки, полностью уничтоженный. Тонкс тоже залилась краской от смущения, даже ее волосы стали красными, но все же она начала находить юмор в сложившейся ситуации. Девушка хихикнула и повернулась к любовнику, скользнув взглядом по его фигуре. Хммм, Сириус был прав: им стоило вернуться к предыдущему занятию. И Тонкс потянулась, дабы убедить Ремуса в том, какая это хорошая идея.

Сириус же смеялся в коридоре и радостно улыбался, потешаясь над открывшейся их глазам сцене и наслаждаясь тем, что его друг наконец-то позволил себе сблизиться с Тонкс. Гарри же в этот момент размышлял над сложившейся ситуацией, продолжая подталкивать Сириуса вниз по направлению к кухне.

- В этот раз они сблизились гораздо раньше, - вслух размышлял он. – Интересно, как это отразится на всем остальном?

ГП ГП ГП ГП ГП ГП

Гарри с хриплым вскриком резко вынырнул из сна. Его пижамные штаны оказались сдернуты вниз, а влажный рот захватил член. Это было что-то новенькое. Из разряда чудесного.

- О, _ Боже_, - ахнул он неровным от удивления и удовольствия голосом. – Что… ты… о, Боже, не останавливайся! О, да... Тепло, влажно, так чертовски хорошо. Еще, еще! О, _ черт_, сделай так еще раз. Твоя рука, да, там. И твой язык! О, Мерлин, да, _пожалуйста_. Да! – голос усиливался от страсти. – Ахх! Черт, такхорошоещепожалуйста_даздесь_! Ух-угу-ух… - Гарри замер на секунду и закричал. – _Чееееерт_!

Поттер слегка подрагивал и беспомощно стонал, пока шаловливый язычок чисто его вылизывал, а потом на него снова надели штаны. Из-под одеяла появилась фигура и нависла над парнем. Расфокусированным взглядом Гарри смотрел на самодовольное лицо Сириуса.

- Доброе утро, Ангел, - произнес Блэк хриплым голосом. – Знаешь, а ты довольно сквернословен, стоит довести тебя до безумия от удовольствия.

Мужчина явно был польщен, когда как все, что смог выдавить Поттер, так это слабый стон в ответ. Сириус перекатился на спину рядом с парнем и притянул младшего волшебника в свои объятия.

Собравшись с мыслями, Гарри понял, что хоть произошедшее и оказалось невероятно приятно, вот только удовольствие было одностороннее. И парень задумался, как исправить это положение. Ведь в жизни он никогда… но это же был Сириус, поэтому…

- Ты… эм… ты не кончил. – Гарри замялся и закусил губу, а потом соскользнул рукой по груди Сириуса по направлению к его штанам. – Я могу…

- Вообще-то, в этом нет необходимости, – остановил его Сириус, поднимая и целую ладонь, и снова возвращая ее себе на грудь.

- Ты не хочешь, чтобы я?..

- Скорее, тебе уже нет нужды, - с кислой миной сообщил Сириус. – Черт возьми, Ангел, иногда ты заставляешь меня чувствовать себя подростком, у которого напрочь отсутствует какой-либо самоконтроль. Твой вкус на языке, то, как ты извивался и кричал, немного давления от матраса, и…, ну, с меня и этого хватило.

- О! – расширились глаза парня в понимании. И он рассмеялся. – Ты хочешь сказать, что все-таки _обладаешь _ самоконтролем? Ты? Импульсивный Сириус Блэк?

- Эй! – игриво нахмурился Сириус. – Вот так вот ты благодаришь меня за то чудесное пробуждение, что я тебе подарил? Даже и не надейся на повторение, Гарри!

- О, мои искренние извинения, о, великолепный и сексуальный господин! – тут же извинился Гарри, хотя явно переборщил с нотками сожаления в голосе. – Простите ли вы меня, недостойного дурака?

- Я подумаю, - протянул Сириус. – Но только потому, что ты и _ вправду _ оказался божественно вкусным. Ты ведь понимаешь, что мне не хотелось бы ущемлять себя в чем-либо.

- Кхе. Ага, эм, - Гарри покраснел и попытался немного изменить предмет разговора. – Так в честь чего все? Не то, чтобы тебе нужна была причина для _ этого_, - поспешно заверил мужчину Гарри, и Сириус рассмеялся, а потом вдруг резко пришел в себя.

- Сегодня ты уезжаешь обратно в Хогвартс, помнишь? – и Сириус пошло улыбнулся. – Я решил сделать так, чтобы все время в школе ты думал обо мне.

- О, да, - произнес Гарри низким голосом, стоило ему вспомнить события, произошедшие всего несколько минут тому назад. – Это точно поможет.

ГП ГП ГП ГП ГП ГП

Гарри вынырнул из Омута Памяти, просмотрев отредактированное воспоминание Слагхорна о его беседе с Риддлом о хоркруксах, а потом выслушал задание Дамблдора касательно получения истинного воспоминания. Парень кивал головой и вставлял обещания во всех нужных местах, хотя даже ни на секунду не задумывался о данном задании. Конечно, для вида он поспрашивает Слагхорна несколько раз, вот только сомнительно, что это принесет результат. Но одно Гарри знал точно. В этот раз он не собирался использовать и капли драгоценного Зелья Удачи ради такого дела. Не сейчас, когда ему и так известно, что должно показать настоящее воспоминание.

ГП ГП ГП ГП ГП ГП

Профессор Твайкросс – инструктор по аппарации – разве что не захлебнулся от восторга, когда Поттеру удалось аппарировать с «первой» попытки. Гарри упомянул, как однажды он случайно перенесся на крышу школы в детстве. «Врожденный талант!» - заявил Твайкросс. Большинство студентов также впечатлилось, хотя такие, как Рон, Гермиона и Малфой поглядывали с откровенной завистью. Гарри послал в ответ три милых улыбки, наслаждаясь их вспыхнувшими от гнева лицами.

ГП ГП ГП ГП ГП ГП

Поттер похвалил Луну за комментирование матча по квиддичу. Ее реплики и вправду были такими же забавными, какими Гарри их помнил. И ему пришлось прятать улыбку, когда такой же комплимент от Невилла вызвал румянец на лице ведьмы вместо произнесенного мечтательным голосом «Спасибо», полученного Гарри. Румянец, который потом скопировал Невилл, когда Луна поблагодарила парня, поцеловав его в щеку.

Поттер заметил, что в этом семестре двое становились все ближе и ближе друг к другу.

ГП ГП ГП ГП ГП ГП

Рон и Лаванда расстались громко и шумно. Гарри наслаждался той болью, что парочка причинила Гермионе, а также все возрастающим дискомфортом Уизли от бурной влюбленности Браун. И в то же время Поттер был счастлив. Ведь это значило, что ему больше не придется становиться свидетелем тошнотворного вида парочки, пытающейся на каждом углу вырвать друг другу гланды при помощи языков.

Джинни также рассталась с Дином. И хотя ее бывший парень явно выглядел недовольным, Уизли, казалось, об этом ничуть не сожалела. Вместо этого она много улыбалась в присутствии Гарри, встряхивала волосами и радостно смеялась. А также каждое утро алчным взглядом следила за притворяющимся, что пьет приправленный тыквенный сок, Гарри, а затем ожидающе смотрела на парня.

И стоило Поттеру продолжать вести себя как раньше, не проявляя к ней внезапного интереса, девушка ту же принимала разочарованный вид и начинала раздражаться.

А стоило ей начать выглядеть раздраженной и разочарованной, и Гарри приходилось сдерживать из последних сил желание проклясть девушку, превратив ее в лужу слизи.

ГП ГП ГП ГП ГП ГП

Казалось, что семестр тянулся неимоверно долго, но, наконец-то, настал последний день занятий.

- Нет, пожалуйста, больше не надо, - жалко умолял Дамблдор. – Я прошу прощения. Простите меня. Пожалуйста, больше не надо.

- Всего лишь еще чашечку, сэр, - уговаривал Гарри. – Еще совсем чуть-чуть.

Поттер помнил, как ужасно себя чувствовал в прошлый раз, когда насильно поил Дамблдора зельем, хотя директор сам его об этом попросил. В этот же раз парень ощущал лишь мрачный восторг, видя страдания мужчины. И ему стоило огромных трудов удержаться и не продемонстрировать своей улыбки.

ГП ГП ГП ГП ГП ГП

- Северус, пожалуйста, - просил Дамблдор, не пощады, как то могло показаться, а смерти.

- Авада Кедавра! – прокричал Снейп.

Зеленый луч забрал жизнь Дамблдора, и он упал с зубчатой стены Астрономической башни. В момент смерти старика связывающее укутанное мантией-невидимкой тело Поттера заклинание рассеялось. И вместе со снятым заклинанием с плеч Гарри упал камень. Наконец-то! Дамблдор выбыл из игры. И Поттер был свободен от внимания и манипуляций старика.

Он отметит это позже вместе с Сириусом. А сейчас парень должен сыграть свою роль.

- Убийца! – кричал Гарри, преследуя по территории Хогвартса Снейпа и Малфоя.

Само собой, Снейп ожидал битвы с шестнадцатилетним мальчишкой, а не с двадцатидевятилетним волшебником, у которого боевого опыта было больше, чем себе это можно было представить. Поэтому когда заклинания Гарри стали попадать уж слишком близко к цели, старший волшебник приказал Малфою бежать, в то время как сам повернулся, решив как-нибудь обезоружить Гарри. Он не думал, что ублюдок Поттера составит ему какую-либо конкуренцию.

Снейп оказался не прав.

Гарри приблизился к упавшему на траву профессору, выронившему свою палочку и безуспешно пытающемуся перекрыть руками поток крови, хлещущей из глубокой раны поперек горла. По мере вытекания жизненно необходимой жидкости кожа мужчины становилась все более бледной, превращаясь из обычной желтоватой в меловую. Темные глаза с явным недоумением смотрели на Гарри, как будто говорили: «так не должно было произойти, это не было частью плана Дамблдора». А потом, с последним слабым булькающим звуком Северус Снейп умер.

Гарри отвернулся от трупа и направился обратно в школу, собираясь удостовериться, что в ней не осталось ни одного Пожирателя Смерти. Ранее он пробегал мимо сражающихся Невилла, Луны, Гермионы, Рона и Джинни. И Поттер хотел убедиться, что первые двое, его настоящие друзья, живы и здоровы. И, если появится возможность, послать смертельное проклятье в сторону одного из трех последних… ну, заклинание точно отнесут на счет Пожирателей Смерти.

ГП ГП ГП ГП ГП ГП

Волшебный мир скорбел о потере Альбуса Дамблдора – лидера света, и задавался вопросом, потеряна ли надежда. В то же время они хвалили Гарри за смерть Северуса Снейпа, убийцы директора, и молились о том, чтобы это означало, что у Мальчика-Который-Выжил есть силы занять место Дамблдора.

Семейство Уизли скорбело о смерти единственной дочери Джинни. И они никогда не узнают, что ее сразило заклинание Гарри. Они также горевали о ранах, полученных Роном от атаки Фенрира Грейбека. А еще всячески высказывали Гарри свою благодарность за то, что он победил Грейбека, не зная, что спрятавшийся за статуей Поттер ожидал, когда верфольф хорошенько покалечит Рона, прежде чем вмешаться в конце.

Ремус также сказал Гарри спасибо. Грейбек был тем самым монстром, что атаковал Люпина в детстве. И многие оборотни Британии, большая часть которых стала жертвой многочисленных оборочиваний Грейбека, также прислали Поттеру открытки с благодарностью.

Из остальных Пожирателей Смерти, Невилл, с помощью Луны, победил Родольфуса Лейстранджа – последнего из оставшихся в живых мучителей своих родителей. Его бабушка никогда еще не была так горда за внука. А за помощь Луны, миссис Лонгботтом также стала испытывать симпатию к этой девушке, хоть молодая ведьма и казалось несколько странной. Гарри смог победить обоих Кэрроу, которые в другом времени пытали студентов Хогвартса. К сожалению, остальным Пожирателям Смерти удалось скрыться.

И вдвойне Поттер сожалел, что Гермиона Грейнджер смогла выйти из боя без царапинки. Но неважно. В целом, это была победа.

ГП ГП ГП ГП ГП ГП

**Перед седьмым курсом… **

Стоило Гарри переступить порог Гриммаулд-Плейс, и он тут же прыгнул на руки Сириусу. Хотя это и оказалось не так легко, как два года тому назад, когда парень впервые с момента попадания в прошлое воссоединился со своей второй половинкой. Зелья Вэнс и упражнения сделали из Гарри здорового и сильного парня, каким он никогда не был в своей жизни. Это если не упоминать тот факт, что он стал еще и выше. К счастью, физическое состояние Сириуса улучшилось еще более резко, и он по-прежнему был сильнейшим из них двоих, а также более высоким и широкоплечим. Поэтому старший волшебник смог поймать Гарри, хотя в процессе это и выбило из него дыхание и два шага назад.

- Его нет, его нет, его нет! - восклицал Гарри, отклоняясь назад и запечатляя восторженный поцелуй на губах Сириуса. – Дамблдора больше нет!

- Я знаю, - ответил Блэк с широкой улыбкой на лице. – И ему больше не удастся причинить тебе боль. Ни ему, ни мозгонасильнику Снивеллюсу.

- Я не пойду на похороны старика, - настойчиво произнес Гарри. – И меня не волнует, что остальные это не одобрят. Тем более, они вряд ли одобрят, если я не смогу удержаться от улыбки.

- Я знал, что ты так поступишь. Поэтому и решил, что вместо этого мы можем совершить героический поступок.

- Что? – Гарри отодвинулся. – Но осталось всего два дня.

- Лучше всего все сделать, пока моральные принципы находятся на низшем уровне. В любом случае, это действие окажет большое влияние. Плюс, никто не будет винить тебя в том, что ты пропустишь похороны Дамблдора, если причиной окажется именно это.

- Верно. Плюс, если мы прождем слишком долго, то Волдеморт опять начнет, как в прошлый раз, завоевывать министерство. А я не хочу, чтобы это снова произошло, хоть и на короткий период времени.

- Значит, решено?

- Ага, - кивнул Гарри. – Теперь нам осталось только связаться со… - Гарри поморщился. – _Скитер_.

- Вынужденное зло, Ангел. Нам нужен свидетель. Она репортер, что идеально, поскольку она сможет легко получить новость. А учитывая ее форму жука, она также сможет последовать за нами и наблюдать весь процесс почти в безопасности.

- Я знаю, знаю. – Гарри помотал головой. – Однако это все может подождать до завтра. А теперь, подними меня наверх. У нас есть, что отпраздновать.

Сириуса не надо было просить дважды.

ГП ГП ГП ГП ГП ГП

_Сами -Знаете -Кто Побежден!_

_Статья Риты Скитер_

_Да, леди-ведьмы и джентель-маги, вы все правильно прочитали. Мне, специальному корреспонденту Рите Скитер, оказана честь объявить волшебному миру, что Сами-Знаете-Кого больше не существует. Терроризирующий весь Волшебный мир Темный Лорд наконец-то нашел свой конец от рук Гарри Поттера. Мальчик-Который-Выжил стал Мужчиной-Который-Победил._

_Многие сочувствующие, посетившие вчера Хогвартс с целью выразить свое уважение Альбусу Дамблдору и отдать ему последние почести, заметили отсутствие мистера Поттера. Однако пока остальной Волшебный мир предавался горю и отчаянию, Гарри Поттер определился с целью. Директор Хогвартса, может, и пал. Но мистер Поттер не позволил надежде умереть вместе с ним._

_И в то время, когда Дамблдор нашел покой на территории Хогвартса, мистер Поттер и его близкий и пользующийся наибольшим доверием союзник, чья личность несомненно повергнет вас в шок и изумление, занимались тем, что сражались, дабы положить конец войне и страху, захватившим Британию. И я, Рита Скитер, оказалась удостоена чести быть приглашенной в свидетели сему историческому событию._

_Ровно в десять часов мистер Поттер и его союзник атаковали Малфой-мэнор, прорвав грозные чары при помощи тайной и загадочной магии. В тишине, подобно призракам, они пронеслись по мэнору, уничтожая всех встреченных Пожирателей Смерти - и даже смертельно опасная змея, вставшая на их пути к цели, была сметена, - пока, в конце концов, они не достигли внутреннего убежища Сами-Знаете-Кого. _

_Сами-Знаете-Кто хоть и оказался поражен вторжением, но тут же соскочил с трона, посылая одно смертельное проклятье за другим. Присутствующие Пожиратели Смерти также ринулись в атаку, но благодаря доверенному союзнику, прикрывающему спину и защищающему его от менее значимых целей, мистер Поттер смог полностью сосредоточиться на Темном Лорде. _

_Дорогие читатели, я с легкостью готова признать, что застыла от ужаса и восторга, наблюдая за дуэлью двух врагов: Свет против Тьмы, молодость против опыта, свобода против тирании. Никогда еще я не видела настолько невероятного сочетания смертельной магической силы и способностей. В какой-то момент я была готова поклясться, что Гарри Поттер был побежден, но спустя секунду он снова встал на ноги и продолжил бой._

_Казалось, битва длилась целую вечность, пока наконец-то одно из заклятий Гарри Поттера не попало точно в цель. Тело Темного Лорда почти грациозно упало на мраморный пол, превратившись следом в пыль и туман. Таким образом оказался побежден Темный Лорд, и Мальчик-Который-Выжил стал Мужчиной-Который-Победил._

_Дорогие __читатели,__ думаю, __я __могу __говорить__ от __лица __всей __Британии,__ заявляя,__ что__ мы __всегда __будем __в __долгу __перед __мистером __Поттером__ и__ его __союзником.__ Они __снова __принесли__ нам __мир __и __свободу._

ГП ГП ГП ГП ГП ГП

Гарри с удивленным хмыком отложил газету.

- Преувеличено, как всегда. Впрочем, ничего другого я от Риты и не ожидал, - заметил он. – Я даже не знаю, как можно было написать об испепеляющем заклинании, наложенным через несколько минут после начала боя, как об «одном из заклятий Гарри Поттера, попавшем точно в цель» и о «теле Темного Лорда, почти грациозно упавшего на мраморный пол, где оно и превратилось следом в пыль и туман».

- Ага. Но она была лучшим кандидатом на роль свидетеля и распространителя новостей. Достаточно жадной до сенсаций, чтобы согласиться принести Клятву не рассказывать ничего, на что мы не дадим ей разрешения, и достаточно популярной, чтобы заполучить читателей.

- Вот только я не понимаю, как эта женщина может быть популярной.

Сириус пожал плечами.

- Пожалуй, волшебники любят элементы драмы в публикациях.

- А она в этом дока, - Гарри снова посмотрел на статью, и на его губах появилась улыбка. – Интересно, а что подумает аппарировавший нас Добби, узнав, что его описали как «тайную и загадочную магию»?

- Скорее всего, ему понравится, - фыркнул Сириус. – У этого эльфа тяга к драматическим сюжетам еще больше, чем у Риты и всех ее самых преданных поклонников вместе взятых.

- Это точно. И она вне сомнений заставила публику сильно заинтересоваться таинственным союзником. Была сова от министра Боунс, приглашающая на встречу сегодня после полудня.

- Наверное, хочет узнать реальную версию произошедших событий, – сделал вывод Сириус. – Боунс слишком благоразумна, чтобы поверить всему, что пишут в Пророке. Тем более, если пишет Скитер.

- Ну, пока буду отчитываться, расскажу, что именно ты был союзником, о котором говорилось в Пророке. Если все пойдет по плану, то в течение недели Скитер опубликует еще одну статью, в которой раскроет всем личность моего союзника, а также доказательства твоей невиновности и помилования. – предвкушающее произнес Гарри. – Думаю, немного Зелья Удачи перед встречей не повредит, а? Так, на всякий случай. В конце концов, выпитая жидкая удача помогла нашим планам в Малфой-мэноре осуществиться без сучка, без задоринки.

ГП ГП ГП ГП ГП ГП

_Раскрыта ужасная ошибка правосудия!_

_(Абсолютно невиновный Сириус Блэк! Помощь в поражении Сами-Знаете-Кого!)_

_Статья Риты Скитер._

…

ГП ГП ГП ГП ГП ГП

Гарри никогда еще не видел Сириуса настолько оживленным, каким он был все оставшееся лето после того, как вышла новость о его невиновности. Он наслаждался каждой минутой: начиная от простого стояния на улице, принимая солнечные ванны и не боясь быть замеченным, и заканчивая прогулкой по улицам Хогсмида и Косой аллее. Но особое удовольствие Блэк получал от шокированного выражения лиц и перешептываний, возникающих при его появлении. Поэтому он старался постоянно вытаскивать Гарри на прогулки. Часто их сопровождали Ремус с Тонкс, или Невилл с Луной. Или все четверо одновременно.

Во время одной такой прогулки Тонкс, подавшись порыву, затащила их всех в министерство, где тут же официально расписалась с Ремусом. Люпин, как и все остальные, был в шоке. Но, за исключением внезапности действа, ничего не имел против, и заменил скромное помолвочное кольцо на пальце Тонкс, подаренное ей пару месяцев назад, на простое обручальное. И уже не в первый раз Гарри задумался о том, как отразится такой прогресс в отношениях Ремуса на будущем. В прошлый раз свадьба состоялась на месяц позже.

Между тем на Гриммаулд-Плэйс наконец-то закончился процесс реставрации. Сириус, Кричер, Добби и Винки очень гордились своими достижениями. Блэк провозгласил, что теперь дом почти не напоминает угрюмый мэнор, в котором он вырос, и поэтому он вполне себе может представить в нем дальнейшую счастливую жизнь. И в память о веселых временах Сириус переименовал его в Дом Мародеров. Единственное, о чем, как признался, сожалел мужчина, так это о невозможности оформить весь дом в гриффиндорских золотых и красных цветах. Винки отказалась помогать ему, топнув ногой и заявив, что покраска _ всего _ дома только в два настолько кричащих цвета является признаком дурного вкуса.

После связывания с родом Блэков бывший эльф Крауча определенно снова обрела уверенность в себе.

ГП ГП ГП ГП ГП ГП

Гарри тихо проскользнул в ванную и замер. Даже сквозь пар можно было хорошо разглядеть обнаженную фигуру мужчины со спины, и Сириус был слишком… прекрасен, чтобы скрывать такое. Гарри оглядел Блэка с ног до головы, задерживая взгляд то тут, то там. Широкие плечи, идеальной формы ягодицы, сильные бедра. Заглядевшись на мужчину, Гарри забыл закрыть дверь, и Сириус, потревоженный холодным воздухом, обернулся посмотреть через плечо.

- Гарри? – спросил мужчина, широко открывая глаза.

Парень ничего не сказал. Вместо этого он тихо закрыл дверь и целенаправленно подошел к душу. Он отвлекся лишь на то, чтобы снять мантию, стянуть штаны с начинающейся эрекции, откинуть их ногой куда подальше, и снова продолжить движение в сторону своей пары.

Сириус замер. Взгляд стал тяжелым и в глазах мелькнули искры желания. Стоило Гарри вступить в кабинку, и Блэк наконец-то повернулся к нему лицом, притягивая молодого волшебника в свои объятия под струи воды. Поттер почувствовал, что не он один сейчас желает большего. Но действия Сириуса поражали. Особенно удивляла его сдержанность. Мужчина притянул Гарри еще ближе, и прижался к его губам своими в нежном и невинном поцелуе. Один, второй. А потом Блэк отодвинулся и уперся лбом о лоб Гарри.

- _Гарри_, - низкий, напряженный голос был полным контрастом нежным действиям. – Я готов поклясться, что ты пытаешься меня убить, искушая таким образом. – Он тяжело сглотнул, и на секунду прикрыл глаза, восстанавливая самоконтроль, а потом снова посмотрел на парня. – Ты ведь знаешь, что нам следует быть очень осторожными и не зайти слишком далеко. Я хочу ухаживать за тобой, Гарри. Мы не можем…

- Я знаю, - заверил Поттер, - просто это наш последний день перед моим возвращением в Хогвартс. И я подумал, что, может быть, в этот раз, _ я _ буду тем, кто сделает так, чтобы убедиться, что _ ты _ будешь думать обо _ мне _ все время до нашей следующей встречи.

Гарри понял, что Сириус провел параллель, вспомнив тот момент, когда он сам говорил нечто подобное, по тому, как резко серые глаза стали цвета расплавленного серебра и в них вспыхнул огонь. Поттер прижал мужчину спиной к стене, и Блэк добровольно подчинился, внимательно наблюдая, как Гарри повернул душ в другую сторону и опустился на колени.

У Поттера захватило дыхание, стоило ему посмотреть на Сириуса. Несмотря на то, что пара встречалась уже два года, они всегда следили за тем, чтобы оставаться одетыми, дабы искушение не зашло уж слишком далеко. И до этого момента ни один из них не видел другого полностью обнаженным. И хотя у Сириуса появилась привычка время от времени пробуждать Гарри от ощущения чужих губ на нем под одеялом, сам парень никогда такого не делал. Поттер видел крестного максимум без рубашки, не более. И уж точно не был знаком… ну, со всем остальным.

У Гарри участилось дыхание, и он непроизвольно закусил нижнюю губу. В парне смешалось странная смесь из нервозной неуверенности и горячего возбуждения, в то время как он поглаживал руками лодыжки, голени и бедра Сириуса, постепенно поднимаясь вверх. А потом рука сместилась чуть вперед и задержалась на члене мужчины, давая Поттеру возможность нерешительно втянуть головку в рот. Движение неприятно растянуло губы. Парень лизнул кончик, ощутив соленый вкус на языке.

Сириус бурно застонал, шумно выдыхая. Похоже, он задерживал дыхание. Гарри заметил, как руки мужчины сжались в кулаки, упираясь в стену душа. Парень сильнее сжал руку, впуская еще дальше член Сириуса и начиная его посасывать. Блэк снова застонал. Гарри же пытался вспомнить, как именно Сириус доставлял ему удовольствие, чтобы повторить движения. Но, если честно, он мало что запомнил из тех пробуждений, кроме ослепляющего удовольствия.

Поттер резко отодвинулся, освобождая член Сириуса с тихим чмоком. Мужчина опять застонал, но на этот раз уже разочарованно. Гарри уперся лбом в стройное бедро, надеясь, что это поможет скрыть краску на щеках и смущение на лице.

- Гарри? – хриплым голосом спросили сверху.

Собрав по крупицам всю свою гриффиндорскую храбрость, Поттер заставил себя заговорить. Как бы ему не было страшно, он должен был это сказать, поскольку хотел быть уверен, что Сириус будет наслаждаться процессом также, как и Гарри.

- Я не… В смысле…

- Гарри? – Теперь в голосе звучало беспокойство. Рука нежно погладила опущенную голову. – Эй, Ангел, если тебе не понравилось, то не следует заставлять себя.

- Нет. Я… Не думаю, что это так. То есть, что мне не нравится. В смысле, я не знаю. – Рука застыла в волосах. – Я никогда этого не делал, - наконец-то смог четко произнести Поттер.

- Никогда? – удивился Сириус.

- Конечно, нет! – оскорбился Гарри. – Когда бы у меня была такая возможность? Я же рассказывал тебе о том, что всего дважды состоял в отношениях. А Чоу и Джинни – _ обе _ девочки! Иными словами, у них не хватает определенного оборудования, чтобы я мог сделать что-то в этом стиле.

- Ага, помню. Но я решил, что ты говорил о двух _ официальных _ отношениях. Я думал, что у тебя были интрижки между ними. В смысле, ты ведь не хочешь сказать, что я единственный мужчина, с которым у тебя были интимные отношения?

- Так и есть.

Блэку явно что-то понравилось в этом факте, поскольку Гарри почувствовал, как член мужчины дернулся в его руке. Спустя секунду ладонь Сириуса легла на щеку Поттера, пытаясь приподнять его голову, но Гарри еще не был готов посмотреть на крестного.

- Я имел в виду каждое слово, сказанное до этого, Ангел. Не нужно этого делать. Если не по причине отвращения к процессу, так хотя бы потому, что ты чувствуешь себя неуютно или не готов пока еще к такому.

- Нет же, я хочу, - тихо ответил Гарри. – Просто… - Парень закусил губу и глубоко вздохнул, а потом поднял голову и посмотрел сквозь ресницы на Сириуса. – Ты научишь меня, как это делать?

По сравнению с тем, как дернулся член Сириуса после заданного вопроса, прошлый раз был ничто. Поттер почувствовал себя более уверенным, видя, насколько пришлась по душе Блэку идея его обучения. А потом пальцы скользнули по его волосам, и Поттер с радостью позволил им направлять свои движения, точно следуя каждому указанию, выполняя их с особой внимательностью и большим энтузиазмом. Гарри приходил в восторг от того, как голос Сириуса становился все более напряженным, пока Поттер следовал выдаваемым советам; как бедра пытались оставаться недвижимыми и не толкаться слишком глубоко в рот парня, но иногда срывались; как хватка в волосах становилась все сильнее и настоятельнее, пока почти с воем, изданным Сириусом, рот Гарри не наполнился густой соленой жидкостью.

Поттер освободил рот, и Блэк медленно съехал на пол душа, выглядя абсолютно удовлетворенным. Парень не задумываясь вытер большим пальцем белые капли с уголков рта и подбородка, которые не поместились в рот, прежде чем он успел все проглотить. Вот он облизывает палец, стараясь игнорировать собственное пульсирующее возбуждение, а в следующее мгновение Гарри услышал стон и оказался на коленях Сириуса, прижатый спиной к груди, а большая рука накрыла его эрекцию с определенными намерениями.

- Мой драгоценный, идеальный Ангел с очаровательным похотливым ртом, - произнес Сириус хриплым урчащим голосом, в котором звучало почти преклонение. А потом он начал водить рукой вверх-вниз. – Позволь мне позаботиться об этом для тебя.


	4. Chapter 4

**ВЛИЯНИЕ ДУШ**

**Часть **** четвертая.**

**Седьмой курс…**

- Гарри!

- А? – Гарри стряхнул наваждение. - Прости, Невилл. Ты что-то хотел?

- Ты в порядке? Ты выпал из реальности. Я звал тебя раза три, прежде чем ты ответил.

- Я думаю, он думал о неприличных думах, - со знающим и мечтательным видом пропела Луна, сидящая с другой стороны от Невилла.

Гарри тут же вспыхнул, благодаря всех и вся, что большинство студентов просто пропускают странные комментарии Луны мимо ушей. Невилл с другой стороны… сейчас тоже напоминал собой помидор, смущенно стараясь не смотреть в сторону другого волшебника. Гарри подавил желание застонать. Невилл обожал Луну, которая этим летом согласилась стать его девушкой. А также он был одним из немногих, кто знал, насколько проницательной она могла быть.

Что ж, это отучит Поттера мечтать посреди завтрака в Большом Зале о проведенном в душе с Сириусом вечере.

- Эм… э-э-э… ну, Гарри, я просто хотел сказать, что тебе… ум… посылка, - смог наконец-то выдавить заикающийся Лонгботтом.

Поттер развернулся. Действительно, рядом с ним на столе нетерпеливо ожидала его реакции сидящая Хэдвиг. Парень отвязал посылку и предложил птице кусочек бекона, схватив который, сова вылетела из зала. Гарри полностью сосредоточился на посылке. Она была от Сириуса и оказалась завернута в мягкую белую ткань, удерживаемую разноцветными шелковыми лентами. Сердце Гарри отчаянно забилось, когда он понял, что это означает. И, похоже, понял не он один. Сидящая напротив него чуть в стороне Лаванда Браун громко ахнула.

- Гарри! – затаив дыхание, воскликнула она. Несколько человек повернулось в их сторону. – Это то, о чем я думаю?

Она быстро соскочила со своего места и перебралась для лучшего обзора на лавку ровно напротив Поттера, прихватив по дороге Парвати. Рядом с ним так же столпилось несколько студентов, заинтересованных, что же на этот раз происходит с Мужчиной-Который-Победил, который являлся самой модной темой рассуждений в последнее время после победы над Волдемортом несколько месяцев тому назад. Гарри еле удержался от того, чтобы не застонать, напоминая себе, что они откладывали официальное начало ухаживаний как раз до возвращения в Хогвартс, поскольку им _ необходима _ была публика. Свидетели помогут распространить новости гораздо быстрее, чем, если бы их пришлось им озвучивать самим.

- Если ты думаешь о традиционном даре, то да, - ответил Поттер.

- О! Это так романтично! – произнесла Лаванда, и с ней согласились остальные девочки.

- Какие у тебя цвета, Гарри? – спросил Невилл, сидящий слева, который, казалось, забыл о недавнем смущении при виде неожиданного подарка Гарри.

Поттер посмотрел на свою руку, рассеяно теребящую мягкую ткань. Материя была белого цвета, как того и требовали традиции, символизируя чистоту. Цвет каждой ленты также имел значение. Они выбирались Просящим в зависимости от того, какой смысл он хотел передать с их помощью: что он предлагает при заключении союза, что ищет от данного союза и на что надеется в будущем получить при данном союзе. Гарри внимательно осмотрел выбранные Сириусом ленты.

- Красная, - назвал первый цвет Гарри, теребя в руках багровую ленту.

- Какого оттенка? – уточнила Парвати.

Каждому цвету соответствовали сотни оттенков, позволяющих уточнить различные значения возможные для данного цвета. Красный может означать любовь, страсть, смелость, возбуждение и еще много чего. Гарри внимательно изучил найденную для него Ремусом книгу об ухаживании в волшебном мире и запомнил все оттенки цветов так, что теперь мог отличить их с первого взгляда. В частности, данный оттенок означал…

- Любовь, - с улыбкой произнес парень.

- Там еще одна красная лента, - сказала Лаванда. – А она что значит? Я не утруждала себя изучением данной традиции.

- Эм, страсть, - признался Гарри, изо всех сил стараясь не покраснеть, когда последовали доброжелательные подколки. Поэтому он продолжил разбирать ленты, надеясь отвлечь особо настойчивых от свистков и подмигиваний, а себя - от снова всплывшего в памяти происшествии в душе. – Розовая – нежность, еще одна розовая – принятие, желтая – счастье, другая желтая – мир, пурпурная – красота, - у Гарри дрогнули губы, когда он задумался, относится ли последнее к нему или к самому Сириусу, тщеславному мерзавцу. – Голубая – лояльность, синяя – доверие, черная…

- Черная? – пискнула Лаванда, за что получила подзатыльник от подруги.

- Не все значения черного отрицательны, - прочитала лекцию Парвати. – Думаю, эта лента означает вечность.

- О, типа, вместе навсегда? – почти впала в экстаз Лаванда. – Как мило!

- Она означает вечность, - подтвердил Гарри и продолжил. Осталось всего ничего. – Еще одна черная – стиль, - скривился парень. Эта лента точно относилась к тщеславию Сириуса. – Коричневая – дом, зеленая – плодородие, - несколько человек снова начали дразниться, но Гарри лишь мягко улыбнулся в ответ. – И… и снова голубая. Свобода.

- Свобода? – переспросила Парвати. – Довольно странно для дара, предполагающего ухаживание.

- Нет, это… - Гарри запнулся, сглотнув. – Вообще-то, это идеально.

Поттер уставился на радужный фонтан из шелковых лент, которых оказалось четырнадцать в общем счете, обдумывая послание. Он оказался более, чем доволен.

- Ну? Открывай уже! – поторопил парня голос из все еще разглядывающей его толпы.

Гарри кивнул и начал осторожно разъединять ленты, каждая из которых развязывалась со вспышкой, а потом аккуратно отложил их в сторону. Поттер собирался во чтобы то ни стало сохранить их на память. Наконец-то сняв все ленты, парень осторожно развернул белую мягкую ткань, открывая содержимое. От некоторых студентов полетели ахи, охи, вздохи.

- Оно прекрасно! – отметила Луна, разглядывая дар из-за спины Невилла.

- Абсолютно великолепно! – согласилась Лаванда.

И Гарри был с ней согласен. Он благоговейно протянул руку и провел по ожерелью. Сделанное из золота таким образом, чтобы плотно обхватывать горло, с обособленными соединениями по бокам, позволяющим его одеть, и застежкой сзади. И как того и требовали правила, ровно по центру располагался абсолютно бесцветный драгоценный камень. Полоска металла, шириной в дюйм спереди и чуть сужающаяся сзади, оказалась украшенная выгравированными декоративными завитками в обрамлении каллиграфически начертанных рун. Всего их было четырнадцать, и значение каждой совпадало со значением лент. Подобное не было обязательным, а скорее показывало проявление инициативы со стороны Сириуса. А Гарри это любил.

- Ожерелье? – произнесли нежеланным на данный момент голосом.

Гарри удивился непониманию Гермионы. Но с другой стороны, поскольку Дамблдор считался прогрессивным типом, то, скорее всего, решил не тратить время на обучение своей внучки-протеже старым традициям. К тому же, насколько Поттер знал, Гермиона все равно воспитывалась в маггловском мире своими родителями: отцом-магглом и матерью из семьи сквибов, ни один из которых не знал о тренировках девочки еще в раннем возрасте.

- Оно символизирует принадлежность, - мечтательно произнесла Лаванда романтическим голосом. – Если Гарри оденет его, это будет означать, что он принадлежит Просящему, если только они не решат прервать ухаживание.

- Принадлежность? При помощи ожерелья? Больше похоже на рабство, - презрительно выдала Грейнджер. – Я так понимаю, это из разряда варварских обычаев чистокровных, не так ли?

- Что? – резким голосом воскликнула Лаванда. – Это не так! Это полностью уважаемая и романтическая традиция. И это точно не рабство, поскольку действия выполняются обеими сторонами. У Просящего точно такое же ожерелье. И украшение Гарри закрепится только, если другая сторона уже его одела, таким образом, они защелкнутся одновременно. И эта традиция говорит о принадлежности друг другу, а не о владении одним другого.

- Именно так, - согласилась Парвати, поддерживая подругу. – И вообще-то, большинство чистокровных редко следует традиции ухаживания. Ведь все больше и больше браков заключается из расчета сохранения чистоты крови, а не любви. А без нее ухаживание не удастся завершить. Чары даже не позволят закрыться ожерельям, пока не соблюдены все условия.

- Условия? – не могла не переспросить Гермиона, которая ненавидела, когда чего-то не знала.

- Во-первых, намерения Просящего должны соответствовать выбранным лентам, - начала лекцию Парвати, чем-то очень напоминая Грейнджер в такие моменты. – И это уже гарантировано, поскольку он должен использовать определенные заклинания для завязывания лент. Те вспышки, когда Гарри развязывал их, показали, что все было сделано правильно. Теперь что касается мотивов. Ожерелье застегнется только, если оба надели его с чистыми намерениями. Они оба должны желать процесса ухаживания, конечной целью которого является любовь и свадьба. И финальным условием является…

-Брачная ночь, - произнесла Лаванда с озорной улыбкой, подмигнув Гарри. – Они не должны были вступать в связь до настоящего момента. В общем, они, конечно, не обязаны быть девственниками, только по отношению друг к другу. И стоит ожерельям закрыться, они не смогут заниматься сексом, настоящим сексом, ни друг с другом, ни с кем-либо еще, пока ухаживание не завершено, путем либо разрыва, либо свадьбы. Только в этих случаях спадет ожерелье. И оно станет черным, если один из пары окажется неверным, что считается _ очень _ постыдным поступком.

Гермиона наконец-то умолкла, что не могло не порадовать Гарри. Он взял ожерелье, рассматривая его с разных углов. Все студенты тихо замерли в ожидании.

- Ты собираешься принять ухаживание, Гарри? – тихо спросил Невилл, хотя все прекрасно расслышали парня в образовавшейся тишине.

Вместо ответа, Поттер улыбнулся и надел ожерелье на шею, соединяя застежку сзади. Она тут же захлопнулась с хорошо слышимым кликом. Вспыхнула вспышка света. Гарри знал, что ее источником является камень на его ожерелье, хотя сам и не мог видеть его со своего ракурса. Несколько людей ахнули.

- О, Гарри, - в шоке и с восторгом произнесла Лаванда с огромными глазами. – Это _ парень_? Это парень, не так ли? Я и не знала, что ты из этой категории.

И тут же по залу пронеслись перешептывания, бурчания и сплетни.

Гарри так понял, что комментарий Лаванды относился к цвету камня, который, вместо пурпурного, стал зеленым. Он ожидал нечто подобного. Зеленый цвет, как знал Гарри, символизирует Родителя в отношениях. И назван он так, поскольку именно этому человеку предстоит вынашивать детей. Пурпурный, с другой стороны, означает Сира, чьи имя рода берут себе и Родитель и рожденные им дети.

Но, ни то, ни другое не означало, несмотря на то, что при прочтении Гарри все казалось совсем наоборот, кто из партнеров будет играть активную или пассивную роль в сексуальных отношениях. Как и не означало, кто из партнеров обладает большей силой. Да и в реальности это сложно вообразить. Ведь в парах мужчина-женщина именно женщина становится Родителем. Но отнюдь не каждая жена позволит своему мужу управлять семьей.

Достаточно посмотреть на Уизли. Они вряд ли соблюдали традицию ухаживания, хотя и были замужней парой мужчина-женщина. Но Гарри не мог даже в уме представить миссис Уизли в роли тихони, а мистера Уизли – повелителем курятника. Все было с точностью наоборот.

- Изумруд великолепно сочетается с цветом твоих глаз, - сделала комплимент Парвати, а потом нахмурилась. – Но… О! В камне есть вкрапления пурпура!

- Что? – Руки Гарри потянулись к горлу. Он не читал об этом в книге. – Что это значит?

- Редкое явление, - ответила Парвати, явно наслаждаясь восхищенным вниманием, благодаря таким знаниям. – Такое случается в парах, где Сир согласен выносить хотя бы одного ребенка, с целью сохранения имя рода Родителя. После женитьбы вы возьмете себе фамилии обеих семей, соединив их через дефис, но имя рода твоего партнера будет стоять в конце, как изначального Сира.

- О! Как предусмотрительно! – ораторствовала Лаванда. – Ты – последний Поттер, Гарри. И очень важно, чтобы эта фамилия не умерла вместе с тобой. И, похоже, он это понимает.

- О! – только и выдал Гарри.

Сначала Поттер сильно удивился, но, спустя пару секунд, понял, что польщен сложившейся ситуацией. Он радовался при мысли, что имя рода Поттеров не умрет вместе с ним.

- Так как будет звучать твое новое имя, если вы поженитесь? – нетерпеливо спросила Лаванда, и все тут же подались вперед, жаждая узнать, кто же таинственный Просящий.

- Гарри Поттер-Блэк, - ответил парень, которому понравилось, как звучит их фамилия. – Муж Сириуса Блэка. – И ему еще больше нравилось, как звучит именно _ эта _ фраза.

ГП ГП ГП ГП ГП ГП

Гермиона загнала Гарри в угол пару дней спустя и начала высказываться на тему, насколько нецелесообразна данная ситуация, что Сириус слишком стар и воспользовался ситуацией, и что все будет хорошо, поскольку она считает, что нашла способ «освободить» его. Девушка отказывалась слушать объяснения Поттера, отказывалась признавать указанный Гарри факт, что это дело ее не касается. Вместо этого она подняла палочку и указала ею на ожерелье. И Поттер сорвался.

Пятнадцать минут спустя ошеломленная Гермиона направлялась в библиотеку. И хотя наказание, по мнению Гарри, не приносило такого же удовлетворения, как брошенная в девушку Авада Кедавра для использования ее смерти с целью создания хоркрукса, парень должен был признать, что кара соответствовала преступлению. Теперь Гермиона Грейнджер считала себе именно тем, кем и притворялась: умной, но при этом абсолютной магглорожденной и воспитанной магглами ведьмой, не знающей ничего о Хогвартсе до получения первого письма.

Она больше не помнила, что Дамблдор – ее дедушка. Не помнила, что он тренировал ее с ранних лет. Не знала ни одного из продвинутых и скрываемых знаний, вложенных в нее директором Хогвартса. И не помнила, что он предписал ей роль контролера Гарри, согласно представлениям Дамблдора. А без всех этих знаний, девушка больше не видела причин вмешиваться в жизнь Поттера. Ведь теперь они просто бывшие друзья, чьи пути разошлись. И поэтому Гермиона Грейнджер больше никогда не тревожила Гарри Поттера.

ГП ГП ГП ГП ГП ГП

Будучи взрослым уже не только в мыслях и душе, но и физически, а, соответственно, и официально, Гарри разрешалось покидать замок в любое время, за исключением времени занятий. Таким студентам просто необходимо предупредить декана факультета, чтобы никто не переживал и не беспокоился о похищении. Теперь директором школы была МакГонагалл, поэтому главой Гриффиндора стала профессор Синистра, преподающая астрономию. В первые же выходные после получения ожерелья Гарри вручил Синистре записку с предупреждением и направился к школьным воротам.

Гарри понимал, что вряд ли можно назвать совпадением то обстоятельство, что большинство совершеннолетних студентов также собрались за пределы школы этим утром, в то время как почти все несовершеннолетние чисто _ случайно _ оказались рядом с воротами. Мысленно Поттер закатил глаза от их чрезмерного любопытства, хотя и понимал, что в этом есть и его вина. Не следовало обсуждать свои планы с Невиллом и Луной за завтраком, где их могли все слышать. Поттер сосредоточился на своей цели.

Стоило ему достигнуть школьных ворот и обнаружить облокотившегося на каменную стену Сириуса, ожидающего своего партнера, как все раздражение как рукой сняло. Его обрученный, а именно так следовало правильно называть ухаживающего за тобой человека, сегодня выглядел особенно красиво. Серебристо-серая мантия оттеняла глаза и хорошо подчеркивала сильное тело под ней. А вокруг горла красовалось такое же, как и у Гарри ожерелье. Сириус тут же заметил Поттера и выдал улыбку, от которой замерло сердце.

Они шли по направлению к друг другу, пока не встретились на полпути. Сириус взял Гарри за руки и склонился для долгого сладкого поцелуя. Их прервали звуки шепотков, хихиканий и ахов. Сириус многозначительно глянул за плечо Поттера, и на его губах заиграла удивленная веселая улыбка.

- Доброе утро, Ангел, - произнес Сириус. Еще больше шепотков при упоминании прозвища. – Что за свита? Я не думал, что помимо ожерелий нам понадобятся еще и дуэньи, для предотвращения чего-нибудь _ особенно ]_ неприличного. – И снова взрыв шепота и еще больше хихиканий.

- Сири, не подстрекай их, - обиделся Гарри, но был слишком счастлив, чтобы раздражаться всерьез. – У всех _ случайно _ обнаружились причины, для пребывания у ворот этим утром.

- А, я понял, - мрачно кивнул Блэк, но Гарри видел озорной огонек в серых глазах. - У нас теперь есть собственные вуайеристы. – Некоторые из студентов смутились. К ним присоединилось еще больше учеников, когда Сириус повысил голос, показывая, что комментарий предназначен специально для аудитории: – Извращенный народ пошел, однако, очень извращенный.

Гарри постарался не засмеяться при виде такого количества красных лиц. А у студентов внезапно обнаружились дела в других местах, и они утащили особо сопротивляющихся вместе с собой. Вскоре, пара осталась в одиночестве. Сириус победоносно ухмыльнулся, польщенный произведенным эффектом, и вернулся к прерванному занятию, целуя Гарри. Когда он наконец-то оторвался от парня, оба тяжело дышали.

- Я, правда, рад тебя видеть, Ангел.

- Я тоже, Сири, - Гарри пробежался глазами по полоске золота на шее мужчины. Он провел рукой по рунам, потом вокруг камня в центре. – Ты заметил?..

- Зеленые вкрапления в пурпурном? – уточнил Сириус, улыбаясь парню. Блэк поцеловал лоб Гарри, чуть выше шрама, который заметно поблек после поражения Волдеморта. – Ага. И я этому не удивлен. Я думал об этом некоторое время. В смысле, ты же последний из своего рода.

- Так ты по собственной воле…

- Один раз точно. Чтобы убедиться, что у рода Поттеров будет наследник.

- Я… Спасибо. Я даже не думал об этом…

- Не за что. А теперь, идем. – Сириус обнял Гарри за талию и повел его в Хогсмид. – У нас есть планы на это свидание. Что? Что не так?

- Ну, ты мне так и не сказал, куда мы направляемся. Ведь не… не к мадам Паддифут, правда? – неуверенно спросил Гарри, стараясь не морщить нос.

- В этот розовый ад? Мерлин, конечно, нет! – хмыкнул Сириус. Гарри успокоился. – Я предпочту Азкабан этому кафе. Так что нет. Здесь есть очень хорошее рестораны, спрятанные чуть дальше, которые, предполагается, готовят самые лучшие из пробованных тобой блюд. На любителя, конечно, по сравнению с «Тремя метлами», но не слишком шикарные. И обещаю, без розового. Но это чуть позже. Во время ланча. А до него я думаю, что мы с тобой погуляем вокруг.

Они привлекали довольно много внимания, во время тура по Хогсмиду. Парочка из старших студентов, сбежавших в город после комментария Сириуса, снова набрались смелости и вместе с некоторыми жителями опять организовали паре своего рода свиту. В конце концов, настало время ланча. В выбранном Сириусом ресторане на самом деле подавались очень вкусные блюда. И в нем также внезапно, обнаружился «мистический» наплыв посетителей этим утром, которые совершенно «случайно» заглянули вместе с Гарри и Сириусом либо сразу после них.

Всеобщее внимание слегка раздражало, но Поттер надеялся, что новизна их отношений скоро перестанет быть таковой. Сириус же, будучи любителем покрасоваться перед публикой, наслаждался подобным вниманием. И получал еще большее удовольствие от непристойных или ироничных комментариев, вгоняя наблюдателей в краску. Но эти же замечании развлекали парня, не давая ситуации стать слишком скучной. Плюс, конечно же, он был с Сириусом, со своей частью души и обрученным. Поэтому оказалось сложно не быть счастливым.

Сириус проводил Поттера обратно до ворот школы поздно вечером. Он оставил парня после поцелуя настолько страстного, что у Гарри свело пальцы ног от удовольствия, а все еще оставшаяся парочка наблюдателей покраснели и впечатлились настолько, чтобы обеспечить слухи о поцелуе как минимум на следующую неделю.

ГП ГП ГП ГП ГП ГП

Пару месяцев спустя, на очередном выходном свидании Сириус прижал Гарри к стене одного из проулков. К счастью, он был довольно чистым, так что Поттер не сильно возражал, когда мужчина затащил его в небольшое пространство, скрытое между двух магазинов. Вместо этого парень добровольно и с большим энтузиазмом ответил на поцелуй, который плавно перетек в тисканья, пока не оказался прижат телом Сириуса спиной к стене.

Одна рука Блэка запуталась в волосах парня, а другая оказалась под мантией, возбужденно пробежавшись по спине и проникнув под пояс брюк в тот момент, когда Сириус потерся о него. Гарри ответил на движение своим собственным, и… шокировано вскрикнул.

- Черт! – резко дернувшись, пробормотал Сириус. Мужчина разочарованно застонал, и уткнулся лицом в шею Гарри. – Черт! – повторил он.

- Сириус, что это было?

- Ты ведь прочитал принесенную тебе Ремусом книгу, верно?

- Да, конечно.

- Помнишь, что происходит, когда обрученные заходят слишком далеко?

- Ожерелье испускает разряд электричества, предупреждая их, что… - Гарри замолк, широко распахнув глаза, и оттолкнул Сириуса, чтобы видеть его лицо. – Скажи, что ты шутишь.

- Боюсь, что нет.

- Но раньше мы заходили дальше! И ожерелье все равно приняло нас. Не то, чтобы мы планировали устроить брачную ночь посреди переулка!

- Хммм… Похоже, эта книга не настолько всеобъемлюща, как о ней думал Ремус, - ответил Сириус. – Есть разница в правилах о том, что нельзя делать, если хочешь, чтобы ожерелье приняло пару, и что нельзя делать, когда оно уже одето. К первым относится отсутствие полового акта между парой. Что же касается вторых… там все немного строже. – Блэк тяжело вздохнул, выглядя при этом явно раздраженно. – Хотя я не думал, что они будут настолько строги, что всего лишь трение при полном комплекте одежды уже вызовет предупреждение.

Разум Гарри объявил бойкот. Мало того, что их свидания до данного момента были почти невинны, учитывая постепенно уменьшающееся количество любопытствующих. Сегодня выдался первый день, когда за ними никто не следовал, и Поттер с нетерпением предвкушал «время наедине» на пару с Сириусом. А теперь? Отсутствие секса - это одно. Но невозможность _ ничего_наедине? Это уже совсем другое дело. Ужасное и неприемлемое! Однако для периода обручения не было установлено временных рамок, поэтому…

- Как насчет того, чтобы пожениться прямо сегодня? – не задумываясь спросил Гарри.

- Сегодня? – Сириус склонил голову на бок, удивленно смотря на Гарри. – Ты что, только что предложил мне жениться на тебе? Посреди переулка?

- Как будто ты не предложил того же, даря мне это, - Гарри прикоснулся к ожерелью.

- Я предложил _ обручение_, а не свадьбу.

- О! Тогда, да. Так что? – нетерпеливо повторил вопрос Гарри. – Я люблю тебя и хочу провести рядом с тобой всю свою жизнь, так что с моей стороны требования для завершения обручения свадьбой выполнены.

- С моей стороны тоже, - тихо и честно произнес Сириус.

Гарри улыбнулся, сердце затрепетало от этого признания. А потом он вспомнил главную цель, которую собирался добиться, и полностью разрушил романтику моменту своей следующей фразой.

- Ну, ты ведь не ожидаешь, что я буду сохранять целибат без важных на то причин, правда?

Сириус издал громкий лающий смех, похоже, ничего не имея против разрушенной романтики. Он наклонился и наградил Гарри быстрым, но горячим поцелуем.

- К сожалению, боюсь, что наши друзья убьют нас, если мы не проведем официальной церемонии и не пригласим их, - отметил Блэк, и, видя разочарованное лицо парня, тут же добавил. – _ Но_, если ты в силах подождать пару недель, то, как насчет Рождества?

- Пару недель? – Гарри задумался, а потом недовольно согласился. – Так уж и быть. – И тут до него дошло. – Рождественская свадьба? В тебе, оказывается, дремлет настоящий романтик, а я этого до сих и не замечал?

- Не-а, просто подумал, что если мы поженимся на Рождество, то тогда я вряд ли забуду дату годовщины.

Гарри закатил глаза. Это звучало более похоже на того Сириуса, которого парень знал и любил.

ГП ГП ГП ГП ГП ГП

Свадьбу отпраздновали скромно. Гарри отказался делать из мероприятия событие мирового масштаба, и не важно, насколько знамениты были оба брачующихся, и насколько настойчивыми оказались требования о присутствии со стороны фанатов и репортеров. Сириус согласился с парнем, поэтому на свадьбе присутствовало только восемь гостей. Пожилой волшебник, имеющий право на проведение церемонии, а также понимающий необходимость сохранения всего в тайне; Ремус и Тонкс, Невилл и Луна, и, конечно же, Кричер, Добби и Винки на заднем фоне, наблюдающие за церемонией со слезами радости на глазах.

Пара принесла клятвы и обменялась кольцами. Кольца по стилю подходили к ожерельям: золото с выгравированными рунами и бесцветным камнем, который засиял и сменил цвет, стоило им надеть их, таким образом, отмечая Родителя и Сира. После этого пожилой волшебник произнес последнее заклинание, и кольца и ожерелья дрогнули, ощущая связывающую пару магию, основанную на любви.

На этом закончились обязанности волшебника, поэтому он поделал молодоженам удачи и покинул их. Эльфы приготовили пир. Гарри и Сириус отведали блюда, принимая поздравления от друзей, пока, наконец, не кончилось терпение Блэка.

- Так, все, достаточно. Если вы не против, то Ангел и я еще должны подтвердить брак.

- Сириус! – воскликнул Гарри, но смущенный вопль потонул в водовороте внезапной аппарации.

Они появились в своей спальне в Доме Мародеров. Гарри не успел высказать все, что думает о манерах мужчины, поскольку губы Сириуса накрыли его, и парень тут же забыл, что собирался сказать. Все смешалось в единое мгновение, пока супруги не оказались обнаженными на кровати. Сириус заставил Поттера согнуть колени и раздвинул его ноги, а потом провел пальцами по направлению к отверстию парня. Гарри на секунду замер, нервничая от новых ощущений.

- Расслабься для меня, Ангел, - попросил Сириус, а потом прошептал несколько заклинаний, вызвавших у любовника писк. – Очищающие и смазывающие заклинания, - пояснил Блэк и тут же ввел палец в уже скользкий проход парня.

Сердце Гарри бухало так громко, что было удивительно, что никто его не слышал. Это было… странно. Но, в то же время, возбуждающе в эротическом смысле. Поттер закусил губу, ощущая, как Сириус двигает пальцем, пока мужчина не стал вводить второй. Парень напрягся, чувствуя легкое жжение, и Блэк начал нашептывать какие-то успокаивающие глупости, повернув голову и отвлекая парня проводя носом по его члену. Медленно, вместе с движениями пальцев Сириуса, жжение исчезало. А потом последовал третий палец и Гарри охнул от боли, хватаясь за руку Сириуса и останавливая движение.

- Шшшш, все хорошо, Ангел, - Блэк нежно, но твердо освободился от хватки на запястье и неумолимо протолкнул все три пальца еще глубже. Мужчина крепко держал парня за бедра, не позволяя тому вывернуться. – Все в порядке, только дай мне найти…

Гарри внезапно издал пронзительный крик. Задыхаясь от шока и удовольствия, он посмотрел на Блэка, увидев, как тот самодовольно ухмыляется в ответ. Мужчина повторил движение, сгибая пальцы глубоко внутри Гарри, и опять надавливая на ту самую особую точку. Поттер снова вскрикнул. Боль была почти позабыта, особенно когда его член захватил рот, а пальцы начали беспощадно касаться, касаться и еще раз касаться той точки внутри него. Гарри почти не заметил, как в него проник четвертый палец. Он кончил с пронзительным воплем, видя звездочки перед собой.

Гарри все еще не пришел в себя, когда из него выскользнули пальцы, а его ноги развели и согнули в коленях еще сильнее, таким образом, что Сириус разместился между бедер парня. Однако Поттер пришел в себя, стоило почувствовать, как что-то твердое и длинное, такое же толстое, как и четыре пальца, проникает в него. Гарри издал хриплый звук, похожий на что-то средне между стоном и хныканьем. Он ухватился за предплечья Сириуса и закусил губу, благодаря медленно спадающее послеоргазменное расслабленное состояние. Воспоминания о пережитом удовольствии помогали притупить боль и жжение от вторжения.

Полностью войдя в Гарри, Сириус замер, позволяя парню привыкнуть, и опустил голову на плечо своего супруга. Поттер чувствовал напряжение в теле мужчины сверху, тяжесть широкой груди, быстрое горячее дыхание на шее, и не мог не оценить самообладание Блэка. Сириус начал двигаться нежными толчками, сопровождая их медленными нерешительными поцелуями в губы.

- Хмм…. Сильнее, - промычал Гарри, стоило боли спасть.

Сириус был более, чем рад подчиниться, и начал двигаться, уже немного выходя из Гарри. Блэк переместил расположенную на плече парня руку на бедро своего молодого любовника. А потом наклонил бедра парня таким образом, что при следующем толчке…

- О! – воскликнул Гарри, хоть и удивленно, но с явным удовольствием. – Еще!

Сириус повторил движение, снова и снова, продолжая нежными толчками задевать чудесное местечко внутри. Эрекция Гарри быстро оправилась от предыдущего оргазма. И потом, стоило парню снова полностью возбудиться, как Сириус внезапно вышел почти полностью и с силой толкнулся обратно. Толчок пришелся прямо по простате и такой силы, что вырвал у Гарри крик. Над ним, лицо Сириуса выражало смесь самодовольства и неудержимой похоти, и мужчина повторял движение снова и снова.

Рука с бедра скользнула и твердо сжала член парня. Но каким-то образом, даже без хватки на бедрах, направляющей движение Гарри, толчки все равно приходились в нужную точку, которые теперь сопровождало целенаправленное движение руки вверх и вниз. Поттер понимал, что долго не продержится. Он откинул голову назад, ничего не осознавая от удовольствия, и лишь хнычущее «черт» иногда слетало с его губ. Сириус наклонил голову, посасывая и покусывая открытую шею, толкаясь бедрами и двигая рукой все быстрее и быстрее, пока внезапно не укусил парня. Гарри выгнулся дугой над кроватью и закричал, сжимаясь вокруг Сириуса, быстро последовавшего за партнером за грань.

И лишь спустя какое-то время оба заметили результат их единения…

Сириус наконец-то набрался сил и приподнялся. Гарри поморщился от легкой боли, и Блэк ему вторил. А потом, когда Сириус удивился полученным ощущениям, Гарри почувствовал его эмоции. Они посмотрели друг на друга, начиная понимать, что происходит. И испытали радость друг друга, удвоенную образовавшейся связью. Гарри восторженно засмеялся.

- Связь душ, - произнес он. – Она завершена. Я тебя чувствую, а ты можешь чувствовать меня. И мы всегда сможем найти друг друга.

Сириус улыбнулся, такой же довольный, как и его супруг. Гарри потянулся, намереваясь подарить страстный поцелуй, но резко остановился от удивления, когда его невинное движение заставило спасть их ожерелья. Парень сначала заволновался, пока не вспомнил, что так и должно быть - после свадьбы и заклинания, связывающего их кольца и ожерелья, последние должны расстегнуться, как только брак будет подтвержден, а вот кольца теперь снять будет невозможно.

Гарри наблюдал, как Сириус аккуратно поднял оба ожерелья и положил их на прикроватный столик. А потом свернулся вокруг Гарри. Поттер в ответ обнял свою любовь, своего _ мужа _ и в таком вот положении, оба чувствуя счастье и удовлетворение, усталость и радость, а самое главное, будучи вместе, уснули.

ГП ГП ГП ГП ГП ГП

Четырнадцатого февраля, на День Святого Валентина и в день рождения Луны, Невилл преподнес девушке свой дар. Он был завернут в мягкую белую ткань, перевязанную разноцветными лентами. Стоило Луне открыть его, как ее лицо засветилось такой радостью, какую Гарри никогда не видел. Такое выражение лица делало ее настоящей красавицей. Девушка открыла традиционный дар и взяла серебряное ожерелье, выполненное в форме изящного извивающегося плюща, украшенного цветами. Оно полностью совпадало с ожерельем на шее Невилла, и Луна тут же его одела. Оба ожерелья моментально защелкнулись.

ГП ГП ГП ГП ГП ГП

Гарри не знал, как себя чувствовать, когда в середине марта Тонкс родила не сына, а дочь. Что ж, ему следовало ожидать нечто подобного. При зачатии ребенка всегда существует элемент неожиданности, замешанный на случае и хаосе, и зависящий от слияния генов. Похоже, что его крестник, Тедди, был теперь навсегда потерян для Поттера. Но вместо маленького мальчика оказалась драгоценная девочка, крестными отцами которой стали Сириус и Гарри.

ГП ГП ГП ГП ГП ГП

**Несколько лет спустя…**

- А, волосатая задница Мерлина! – выкрикнул Сириус проклятье, за которым последовали еще более красочные ругательства. – Как, черт возьми, ты пережил это, да еще и дважды, Гарри? – мужчина застонал от боли. – Ты полный и абсолютный псих! - Произнес он напряженным голосом. – Это единственное объяснение.

- Все скоро закончится, - успокаивал супруга Гарри, откидывая пропитанную потом прядку волос Сириуса. – И делал я это потому, что результат всегда стоил того.

- Еще один толчок, и все, мистер Поттер-Блэк, - констатировал мадам Помфри.

- Ты слышал? Почти все! – воскликнул Гарри, легкомысленным от возбуждения голосом, несмотря на явную боль супруга. – Тужься, Сири, тужься!

- О, я сделаю толчок, хорошо, - прорычал Блэк. – Я вытолкну тебя прямо из постели, если у моих губ хоть раз еще окажется зелье _Gestational_!

- Я сказала, еще один толчок, мистер Поттер-Блэк! – строго произнесла мадам Помфри.

И Сириус тужился, пока, издав стон боли, переходящий в возглас облегчения, не откинулся обратно на кровать. По больничному крылу Хогвартса разнесся крик новорожденного младенца, громкий и здоровый. Помфри осмотрела и омыла ребенка, прежде чем дать его в руки Гарри.

- Мальчик или девочка? – спокойным шепотом поинтересовался Гарри, обожающе любуясь свертком.

- У вас сын, Гарри, - ответила Помфри с редко демонстрируемым фамильярным обращением.

- Ну, иди сюда, - произнес Сириус вымученным голосом. – Дай посмотреть, ради чего я терпел всю эту Мерлином проклятую боль. – Гарри закатил глаза, но поднес ребенка, чтобы Блэк смог его разглядеть. Он был вознагражден видом того, как в глазах мужчины отразилась нежность и забота, а рука потянулась погладить ангелоподобные черты лица новорожденного. – О, он прекрасен, не так ли? За исключением волос, конечно же. Бедняжка. Он не смог избежать этого твоего ужаса на голове, в отличие от остальных двух детей.

- Эй! – протестующее воскликнул Гарри, при этом продолжая улыбаться, поскольку понимал, что Сириус всего лишь шутит.

- Конечно, будучи официально отпрыском Поттеров, это только естественно, если у него будет шевелюра Поттеров, пожалуй, - сделал допущение Сириус. – Интересно, когда он вырастет, то на кого будет больше похож: на тебя или на меня?

- Ну, у него твои глаза, - довольно отметил Гарри, - как и у Альфи.

- Кстати, - Сириус посмотрел на мадам Помфри, - не могли бы сообщить, что они могут входить?

- Сначала дайте мне осмотреть вас, мистер Поттер-Блэк, и убедиться, что не возникло никаких осложнений.

Спустя пару заклинаний медсестра осталась довольна состоянием пациента и ушла выполнять просьбу Сириуса. Она покинула палату, и буквально через секунду в помещение ворвались две детские фигурки. Они промчались к кровати с лежащим Сириусом, рядом с которым сидел Гарри со свертком в руках.

- Это? – требовательно спросила их старшая дочь. Девочка являлась обладательницей длинных блестящих черных волос, аристократических черт Сириуса и изумрудных глаз. – Ну? Это мальчик или девочка?

- Лили, Альфи, познакомьтесь с вашим новым братиком, - произнес Гарри, вставая с кровати и присаживаясь, чтобы дети могли хорошо разглядеть ребенка. Сириус с любовью наблюдал, как старшие дети подошли поближе, посмотреть на нового члена семьи. – Ваш маленький братик, Джеймс Невилл.

Еще во время вынашивания Лили пара решила оставить имя Джеймс для наследника Поттеров. Конечно, это не имело значения на тот момент, поскольку их первенцем была девочка, которую они назвали Лили Луна. А вот средним ребенком оказался сын, которого назвали Альфард «Альфи» Ремус.

- Мальчик? – с отвращением воскликнула Лили. Родители захихикали при виде ее реакции. – Ну, - решила девочка, снова осматривая малыша, - по крайне мере, он милый.

- Блатик? – спросил маленький Альфи. Его большие серые глаза за очками в серебряной оправе на лице, являющемся идеальной смесью черт обоих родителей, недоуменно уставились на младенца. – Потему он такой маленький?

- Не переживай, Альфи-малыш, - произнес Сириус усталым, но радостным голосом. – Он скоро вырастет.

- И потом он смозет иглать в квиддит со мной?

- Аргх, мальчишки и квиддич, - простонала Лили. – Вы оба ведь понимаете, что вам придется все начать сначала, не так ли?

- Что начать сначала, принцесса? – уточнил Гарри.

- Создание ребенка, конечно же! – ответила девочка с таким видом, как будто это было совершенно очевидно, закатывая при этом глаза. – Мне нужна _ сестра _ для игр в чайные вечеринки!

Позже к ним зашли проведать Луна и Невилл с маленькой дочерью Алисой, а также Ремус и Тонкс с детьми Мелиссой и Паком, и несколько студентов Гарри по классу ЗоТС также смогли проникнуть в палату. Наконец-то, в комнате остались только они втроем.

Сириус пронзил своего мужа серьезным взглядом.

- Что? - спросил Гарри, сидя в кресле и кормя Джеймса из бутылочки. – К чему этот взгляд?

- Просто хочу прояснить один момент, - серьезно ответил волшебник. – Если мы когда-нибудь решим попытаться исполнить желание Лили, подарив ей сестренку, я _ не _ _буду _ снова Родителем. Утренняя тошнота, лишний вес, отекшие лодыжки, резкая смена настроения, непонятные предпочтения в еде, а после этого еще и чертова, сравнимая с Круциатосом боль при родах – для меня _ более _ _чем _ _достаточно _ _одного _ _раза_. – Блэк твердо кивнул, делая ударение на этом пункте. – Никогда больше!

- Примем к сведению, - мрачно ответил Гарри, а потом отвернулся и, хихикнув, добавил, - слабак.

И рассмеялся, заметив обиженное выражение лица мужа. Проигнорировав его шумное возмущение, Поттер переключился на их новорожденного сына.


End file.
